


New Beginnings: Good Trouble

by Tony_Starks_biscuits



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Powers, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Howard Starks good parenting, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Maria Starks bad parenting, Natasha Romanoff is a Good Bro, Teen Avengers, Teen Steve Rogers, Teen Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starks_biscuits/pseuds/Tony_Starks_biscuits
Summary: Settled and Comfortable in Malibu, the new life Tony Stark has created for himself slowly starts to crumble. Trying to piece it back together is gonna require causing a little trouble...
Relationships: Clintasha, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Stony, Thorbruce - Relationship, ThorxBruce, clintxnatasha, stevetony - Relationship
Series: New Beginnings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496852
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’m so excited to be posting part two of New Beginnings. If you’re coming here after reading part one, Thank you sooo much! If you’re just coming in at part two I would recommend reading part one for context! Either way I’m appreciative of all my readers! 
> 
> Just like in part one, this first chapter will act as in intro. I hope you enjoy the story! Talk to me in the comments!💜

“Tony. It’s almost seven thirty, why aren’t you up?” Howard shook his blissfully sleeping son awake.

“Wh- dad im not _going_ today.” Tony replied, pulling the covers over his head. 

“And why is that?” Howard asked, pulling the covers back off of his head and earning a squint from Tony.

“Because, it’s senior _skip_ day, _Howard_.” Tony fussed and failed to dodge a swat from his dad for calling him by his first name.

“Is that so? Well be ready in twenty minutes then.” 

_“What? why?!_ ” Tony whined smacking his hands over his eyes.

“If you think you’re going to spend all day in bed then you’re sadly mistaken young man.” 

_“What? Why!”_ Tony fussed again.

“ _Because I said so._ Since Jarvis is away, you can come to the store with me to get things for dinner.” Howard explained, picking up balled up socks from the floor.

“ _Nooooooooooooo_ ” Tony groaned.

“ _Oh poor Tony!_ Has to get up like _everyone else-_ “ Howard said with a pretend pout before throwing balled socks at the boy with each word. “You. Have.Twenty. Minutes... _and put your damn socks in the hamper!_ ” He chuckled and turned to leave.

Tony grumbled to himself as he rolled out of his bed and got dressed. He purposefully took the whole twenty minutes to get ready before heading to the stairs.

Howard had just walked into the foyer, adjusting his watch when he saw Tony coming down the steps one by one. Being tactfully slow.

“ _Nuisance_.” He said under his breath with a small chuckle at Tony’s blank expression. “Hurry up and I might buy you a cookie.”

On that note Tony picked up the pace and followed his dad out the door.

*********************

Tony and Howard stood side by side with their arms crossed over their chests. Extremely focused in on the extensive variety of cheeses to pick from. 

“I never see the packages of anything that Jarvis feeds us. He just serves it, now we don’t even know what to buy.” Tony shook his head.

“You’re right. Okay...Alright...been a while since I’ve done this I have no idea where to start.” Howard admitted. “Goodness, prices have _really_ gone up since the thirties.”

“I’ll bet this was Jarvis’s plan all along. To get us to rely on him. _And now we can’t fend for ourselves..._ ” Tony said in a low voice.

“Slow down with the conspirac- well _actually_ I wouldn’t be surprised.” Howard chuckled.

“Oh well. Maybe we should start with the snacky snacks instead!” Tony said, climbing into the shopping cart and taking a seat in the basket.

“I guess we cou- Tony what are you _doing_? _Get out of there!_ ” Howard fussed.

“My feet are tired!” Tony replied, leaning back comfortably.

“We just got here! How can you even still _fit_ in this thing.” He laughed, giving in and pushing his son in the cart over to the snack isle.

Tony shrugged and grabbed a pack of Oreos as they passed a shelf full of them.

“I still don’t know what to get for dinner.” Howard said.

“Let’s just order a pizza and watch a movie with Peggy.” Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Sounds like a plan.” Howard agreed immediately, walking away and leaving his son in the cart.

“Hey! Come get me out of here!” Tony fussed.

“ _Get yourself out!_ ” Howard said, grabbing a pack of Twizzlers and heading out of the isle.

Tony jumped out and ran after him only to turn back and grab the Oreos.

**********************

“And for our last horoscope of the evening, Leo! _Dad that’s you._ ” Tony said, flipping a page in the Teen Beat magazine.

“ _Oh boy_.” Howard let out a bemused chuckle.

“ _In this season, all of Leo’s hard work will pay off. Maybe your parents will finally raise yourallowance! Expect nothing but A’s and B’s!_

_Leo’s love life will enhance greatly. So take a chance and ask out that crush! Lastly, Leo should be excited for big things!_ ” Tony looked up at the other two with a content smile.

“Well... I _sure_ hope my parents raise my allowance!” Howard joked, biting into another slice of pizza.

“At least you have something to look forward to! According to my horoscope I’ll be grounded before the month is over!” Peggy laughed.

“That’s tough. But admit it you guys-“ Tony said reaching for another slice of the pepperoni pizza. “I am your _favorite_ third wheel!” 

“Yes Tony, you are most _definitely_ our favorite third wheel.”Howard smiled.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way!” Peggy said taking a sip from her drink and flipping through the wedding magazine that she and Howard were sharing.

“White and gold is a really nice colour scheme.” Peggy said, leaning into Howard who was putting on his glasses.

“Especially if we decide to go with the first venue.” Howard nodded.

Tony quietly ate his pizza and watched as his parents happily planned their wedding. Sure Peggy wasn’t his birth mom, but there was an undeniable connection between the two.

As guilty as it made him feel, sometimes he secretly wished Peggy had been his mom from the beginning.

“Tony we’re going cake tasting tomorrow, would you like to go?” Peggy asked, standing up and grabbing the movies they rented earlier. 

“Yeah sounds fun.” Tony agreed, cleaning up his plate. 

“Good! What are we watching tonight boys?”

“Dad wants to watch footloose... _again_.” Tony sighed.

“I never get tired of that movie.” Howard smiled, putting a pack of popcorn in the microwave.

_“We know!”_ Peggy and Tony said in unison, with an eye roll .

“We know how much you love musicals.” Tony said raising his eyebrows at his dad.

“Whatever.” Howard chuckled, as the microwave beeped.

The trio went into the living room and made themselves comfortable on the couch with Peggy and Tony each on one side of Howard. They shared a huge bowl of popcorn and watched footloose for the hundredth time.   


******************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where Steve and Tony go to the AC/DC concert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update yaaaay! Also I’m living for this Howard vs. toxic/fragile masculinity.

Highway to hell was blasting out of the speakers Tony’s room as he danced out of his bathroom and right over to the bed where his special outfit lie waiting. A pair of black ripped leather pants and AC/DC band shirt were waiting to replace his towel.

He put on the outfit with care before before going to gel and lightly spike his hair. 

He hooked silver chains onto his pants and a few around his neck. He added a few black and silver rings (one with a skull for extra measure).

He slid into his shiny biker boots and headed downstairs where Peggy was enjoying her evening tea. 

_“Oh heavens-“_ She said choking on her teaas the boy trudged into the kitchen. “Aren’t you ready for the concert tonight! Look at you!” Peggy smiled as she fawned over him. 

“Only three more hours until it starts!” Tony beamed.

“I’m so excited for you- _uh_... _where’s your makeup?_ ” She asked with a tilt of the head.

“What? I- I’m not wearing any.” Tony chuckled.

Peggy shook her head in dissatisfaction. “No. Sit down.” She ordered and disappeared upstairs for a moment before bring down a caboodle full of beauty supplies.

“If we’re going to do this, _we’re going to do it right._ ” Peggy nodded as she pulled out black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and black nail polish.

“Oh wow I didn’t know I was getting a makeover.” Tony laughed.

“It won’t take long!” Peggy smiled, getting to work.

By the time Howard got home she was applying a top coat to his nails.

“Hey you two- oh what’s this?” Howard smiled walking over to the table where Peggy and Tony we’re sitting.

“Getting my baby ready for his concert!” Peggy smiled, wiping some extra nail polish from Tony’s finger.

“Wow! I’m impressed!” Howard laughed. “Where’d you even get all these accessories?” 

Tony thought about how most of them he’d bought but a few he’d stolen. “Oh ya know...years of accumulation.” He chuckled.

“Ahh I see. Painting the nails are we?” Howard asked, leaning against the counter.

“It’s easily removable.” Peggy shrugged.

“No no it’s no problem. If my boy wants to get all dolled up I say let him. No harm done.” Howard smiled.

“I do kind of like it actually.” Tony nodded as the doorbell rang.

“Then I love it.” Howard said giving him a quick kiss on the head and going to answer the door.

“Oh boy another one!” Howard called out from the foyer.

Steve stepped into the kitchen but he looked nothing like himself. His sleeveless moto jacketshowed his muscles nicely and paired well with dark ripped jeans and shiny black military boots. He wore a spiked cuff on his right arm and black leather fingerless gloves on his hands. His heavy eyeliner was _one thing_ but he had also dyed his hair completely black.

“Oh. My. God.” Tony’s jaw dropped. “Y- your hair!!” 

“Woooow” Peggy whispered in awe.

“How’d I do?” Steve grinned.

“You- Great I mean. Wow,Steve I’m _speechless_.” Tony chuckled in surprise. “You did not disappoint!” 

“You two have really gone all out for this. I admire your dedication!” Howard laughed. “Let’s get a picture before you go out.”

Howard said, grabbing a camera and following them to the foyer.

“Alright, have fun boys! Please be careful and steer clear of mosh pits!” He said as the two headed out.

”Yeah okay, dad.” Tony laughed and closed the door. “He’s so crazy.” Tony added as he and Steve walked to the car.

”Ha! Yeah...there won’t really be a mosh pit though right?” Steve chuckled nervously.

”Good god, Steve. Live a little!” Tony replied.

*****************************

Tony had so much fun he almost passed out during the show. Twice.   


By the time it ended it was two in the morning. Steve was headed towards Tony’s house when Tony asked if they could stop at lookout point for a while.

So now the two sat together on the hood of Steve’s car, looking over the ocean from that dilapidated parking lot.

“Nights like this always make me remember...why I want to live.” 

“Oh yeah?” Steve said lighting a cigarette from his pocket.

“Yeah. Just...thinking back to when I lived with my mom. 

When I used to do all that stupid stuff I think I was just looking for something that would make me happy. And I probably thought I was. But I realize now that I wasn’t happy then, because I am now.” Tony sighed.

“That’s really good babe. I’m glad you found that.” Steve said after a drag.

“Yeah. Whoa, where’d _you_ find _that_? Since when do you smoke? _Is this part of bad boy Steve_?” Tony chuckled.

“My pocket. Sophomore year. And no. Good boy Steve picked up some bad habits along the way.” He replied

“ _Wait a minute..._ Is that why you won’t put the hood of your car back on? For ventilation?” Tony asked suspiciously.

“That’s correct.” Steve laughed. “If my parents find out they will _kill_ me.”

“How come _I’m_ just now finding out?” Tony asked with a smug grin.

“I just don’t value your opinion like I used to.” Steve joked.

”Very funny.” Tony said with an eye roll.

No I’m kidding. I just...I’m more comfortable with you now. I figured you wouldn’t mind.” Steve said shyly.

“I don’t.” Tony said placing his hand out for Steve to hand the cigarette over. 

“Am I enabling bad habits if I do this?” Steve said reluctantly handing it over.

“No doofus now light me up.” Tony chuckled and took a drag before handing it back. They shared and sat quietly until the cigarette was almost burned out.

“It’s late, should we turn in?” Steve asked.

“Yeah probably.” Tony sighed as the two got in the car and headed to Tonys house.

Tony watched from the corner of his eye how smooth Steve took the turns and how he flicked his cigarette when they came to a stop. 

_Damn he’s fine._ Tony quietly thought to himself. _  
_

Before he knew it they had pulled in and parked in his driveway. 

“Thanks for such a great night babe. I hate that I’ll never see you like this again though, I think bad boy Steve is my new kink.” Tony smiled.

“Oh really? Well, never say never.” Steve said as he leaned in for a kiss.

“I love you.” Tony said as they pulled away.

“I love you too. See you tomorrow?” 

“See you tomorrow.” Tony said, heading into the house.

He opened and closed the door quietly walked up to his room. He took another shower, washing all the makeup off and gel out of his hair before walking to bed.

Just before he pulled the covers down he found a note on his pillow.

_Hope you had fun! (But not too much fun) tell me all about it tomorrow. You better have been back before 3! Love you son!_

Tony smiled and laid down, pulling the covers over his head and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tony and Steve’s first Valentine’s Day together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice amount of fluff in this chapter! Unfortunately this chapter sets off a chain of angsty events...
> 
> Also given the nature of the holiday, there’s a bit more sex talk in this chapter. No smut but plenty of dialogue.

Tony was eating a stack of chocolate chip pancakes at the table with Jarvis and Howard when Peggy came down to the kitchen.

“Morning loves! Happy Valentine’s Day!” She smiled.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” They replied.

“Hey this is you guys’s first Valentine’s Day together right?” Tony asked, chewing into a pancake. 

Howard and Peggy shared a glance.

“First as an _official_ couple, I suppose.” Peggy answered bashfully. Howard raised his eyebrows and chewed his breakfast.

“ _Actually_ , that’s all I need to know. Good for you guys.” Tony shuddered internally.

“What about you? Have you had a valentine before Steve?” Peggy asked.

“My ex girlfriend Pepper. She was my valentine last year. Then the year before that i just-“ Tony stopped himself short of telling his family about one of the random hookups he had two years back.

“Well _anyway_ , I’m excited for today. There’s supposed to be valentine cupcakes in the cafeteria so I’ve gotta go.” Tony clapped his hands together before picking up his plate and walking it to the sink.

“Well have fun! See you later.” Howard called out before Tony left. 

“Bye!” 

****************

“So what are your plans for tonight?” Bruce asked as he drew out dots on a graphing sheet for their SPART updates.

“Steve and I are going for a picnic on the beach, a drive in movie, and _then_ we’re going back to his place.” Tony smirked.

“Oh so you guys are gonna...ya know.... do it ?” Bruce wiggled his eyebrows.

“That’s the plan Bruce, that’s the plan.” Tony replied, scribbling out a failed code.

“Are you nervous?” He asked.

“Uh not really. It’s not like it’s my first time.” Tony shrugged.

“Yeah but don’t you think it might be different this time? Since it’s not just a random hookup, you know? I guess when you’re in a relationship it’s more like...making love I guess.” Bruce explained.

“Huh...I didn’t really think of it like that. Maybe you’re right. Should I be nervous?” Tony asked, laying his pencil on the table and turning to face Bruce.

“I mean I don’t think you _should_ be nervous I just wondered if you were that’s all. You have experience, what about Steve?”

“What do you mean? Like is he a virgin?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.”

“ _Oh I don’t think so_.” Tony scoffed with a smile.“The way he kisses me? I’m telling you the boy’s got _skill_.” He said making them laugh.

“Wow! Well tell me how it goes.” Bruce laughed.

*****************

“What time is your dinner reservation?” Tony asked. He was sitting on Howard’s bathroom sink and keeping him company while he got ready for the evening with Peggy.

“Seven. Which means I’ve got to _hurry_.” Howard said gliding the blade down his shaving cream covered cheek.

Tony looked down at his watch, _5:14_

He shook his head. Always so punctual. He thought.

“What else are you going to do?” He asked.

“Well, some friends of ours are throwing a party in LA so we most likely won’t be back until tomorrow morning.” Howard said with another glide of the razor.

“Oh _really_?” Tony tried his best to sound nonchalant, but he was very excited to spend the whole night with Steve.

Howard must have picked up on that.

“Yes. Of course that doesn’t mean that _you_ won’t be back before then. I’ll extend your curfew by an hour but I _do_ expect you to be back here by midnight.” Howard said, eyeing Tony in the mirror.

“Deal.” Tony smiled.

“What are your plans this evening anyway?” Howard asked wiping his face clean with a washcloth.

“We’re going to dinner and a drive in movie.” Tony replied, conveniently leaving out the rest of his plans for the evening.

“That sounds almost exactly like Peggy and I’s first date back in college.” Howard chuckled, conveniently leaving out the rest of what had happened that evening.

“Oh wow what else did you do?” Tony asked.

Howard paused and cleared his throat. “Well if you _really_ want to know, we-“

“ _Acccctually I don’t wanna know._ ” Tony interrupted.

“Well, I‘m not putting it past you and Steve to want to do the same thing-“ Howard said pulling his arms through the sleeves a white button up.

“Okay let’s _not_ talk about this.” Tony cringed.

“Tony I’m your father, we _have_ to talk about this. Have you and Steve-“

“ _Dad!_ ”

“Tony!” Howard replied, his voice calm but tone warning.

“Okay okay _no we have not._ ” Tony cringed even harder. “This is so terrible!” He fussed.

“You’re the only one being awkward about it.” Howard laughed and started to comb his hair. “Almost everyone does it, no shame in talking about it.” 

“Did _you_ ever have a talk like _this_ with Howard Stark Sr.?” Tony asked accusingly.

“ _Never_. But seeing as how _you’re_ standing here it’s safe to say I figured it out.” Howard answered much to Tony’s dismay.

“I- I need to lie down.” Tony said putting his hands over his face.

“ _Anyway_ , I think seventeen is a bit young to have sex but who’s to say you haven’t done it before. If youre going to though, you should at least be safe about it alright?” 

“Yes yes okay _ew_.”

“ _I mean it Tony._ Just because pregnancy is out of the equation doesn’t mean it’s automatically safe.” 

“Okay I understand.” Tony whined fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

“Good. Are you ready? For your date I mean.” Howard asked slipping on his engagement ringand turning out of the bathroom.

“Yeah I’m meeting Steve in twenty minutes.” Tony replied following Howard into his room and jumping to sprawl out on his bed.

“Well you look nice-“ Howard said taking in Tony’s black mid thigh length shorts and black short sleeve button up decorated with palm leaves and colorful flowers. “Here. Go crazy” Howard said, tossing him a hundred dollar bill.

“Thanks dude.” Tony replied. putting the bill in his pocket.

Howard rolled his eyes and dialed Peggy’snumber in the phone. A puzzled look came over his face as he tried the number again.

“Huh. Seems like the line is down. I’m gonna have to get a move on so Peggy’s not waiting, do you have your phone on you so I can check in later?” He asked.

“Yes sir. Go on, have _fun_!” Tony said getting up and pushing Howard out of his room and into the hall.

“Okay I’m going, I’m going.” Howard laughed and headed down the steps. “Be safe and have fun yourself!” He said grabbing his keys.

“See you tomorrow.” Tony called out.

“Alright and remember your curfew.” Howard said closing the door behind him.

“One!” Tony teased. The door cracked open.

“Just kidding. _Twelve_.” The door closed back.

Tony laughed and went down to the kitchen to grab his own keys and head out to his car.

He rolled all the windows down and turned theradio all the way up.

He was probably driving a little faster than he should’ve been but he was extremely excited for his valentines date with Steve. 

Lookout point had quickly become their favorite spot to meet each other and they’d been there frequently for the past few weeks.

He took the sharp turns and curves until he pulled into the old hillside lot directly off of the main road. He pulled right next to Steve who was sitting in his convertible (top off per usual) .

His head was down and face was focused, a stance he only used when he was drawing. But he looked up when he heard the blasting radio pull in. 

“Hey handsome!” Tony shouted through the open window and pulled the key from the ignition.

“Happy valentines day!” Steve grinned and set his notebook aside.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Tony replied coming around and kissing Steve.

“You ready?” Steve asked as he grabbed the picnic basket from his backseat.

“Of course.” Tony smiled taking the picnic blanket in one arm and holding Steve’s hand in his free one.

“I love how your shirt has color but it’s still black.” Steve laughed as they walked down the path to the sand.

“Hey little progress is still progress.” Tony laughed. “I like your gay shorts! They match mine.” He added

“ _Gay_ _shorts_? What are you talking about?” Steve cracked up.

“Mid thigh length shorts are commonly worn by gay guys. They show a generous amount of leg and show off the booty all the while not being the short shorts that most girls wear.” 

Tony explained as they spread out the picnic blanket.

“Wow...I never thought about all that!” Steve chuckled. 

“Because you’re gay!” Tony said.

“Fair point !” Steve laughed as they started sitting their food out.

“Babe you got sushi?” Tony beamed.

“Absolutely! This is a special occasion, sushi is our fancy food.” Steve replied sitting it out neatly.

“Steve you’re literally the best.” Tony sighed.

“It’s what you deserve.” Steve said without a second thought, and handed him a cup of sparkling strawberry club soda.

The two ate and talked until the sun set and the moon came up. They packed up their dishes and blanket and walked back up the path.

Tony took his car home and Steve followed. He dropped the vehicle in the driveway so it would look like he was home, but he got right in Steve’s passenger seat. They were quiet about it so as not to alert Jarvis if he was there.

They rode in Steve’s car to the drive in and Steve got out to get popcorn. Tony felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket. 

“Hello?” He answered.

“Hey Tony, how’s everything going?” Howard said from the other end of the line.

“Oh it’s going great, we just got to the drive in.” Tony replied.

“Ah okay, we just got to the party so I wanted to check in and make sure everything was alright. Have fun okay?” Howard said above the background noise.

“Ok you and Peggy have fun too.”

“Thanks! We Love you!”

“Love you too.” Tony said as they hung up.

A moment later Steve came back with a bucket of popcorn and a large cherry icee.

“Here we go.” He said, sitting down in the drivers seat and handing him the popcorn.

“Thanks babe.” Tony thought about leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before remembering they were out in public. He decided not to risk anything.

“No problem.” He smiled, sitting back in the seat as a romcom started playing on the big screen.

The movie lasted for an hour and a half. Tony checked his watch, 11:40. He knew he wasn’t going to keep his promise to Howard when he made it.  
  


“Where do you want to go?” Steve smiled.

“Somewhere we can be alone.” Tony smiled back.

“My parents won’t be back until tomorrow night. You want to go to my house?” He offered.

“Yeah sounds good.” He replied as they took off and went to his house.

*************************************

“You hung your gifts up!” Tony exclaimed, noticing the surfboard and The Beach Boys vinyl hanging in various places.

“Of course.” Steve smiled and flopped himself down on his bed.

Tony smiled and sat next to Steve. “So I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Oh boy what could _this_ be?” Steve joked.

“Okay so. Remember when we were on the beach and I basically told you about all my traumas?” Tony chuckled.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded.

“Okay so _I_ told you that I slept around and lost my virginity, but we never talked about you.” 

“So you’re asking me if I’m a virgin?” Steve laughed.

“Yeah I am.” Tony laughed too.

“No, I am not a virgin.” Steve smiled softly.

“Okay. Well, I’ve never been with a guy- well yes I have, I just haven’t...”

“ _Bottomed_.” Steve said.

“ _Whoa_ , what makes you so sure that _I’m_ the bottom?” Tony’s jaw dropped.

Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony.

“...Oh _whatever_. Anyway no I have not. But I barely have a gag reflex sooo.” Tony smirked.

“Oh really?” Steve laughed. “Well you’ll have to show me then.” He added as Tony ran a hand through his hair.

“Don’t you wanna _kiss_ me first?” Tony teased as Steve pulled him down onto his chest.

*************************************

Steve’s alarm went off at eight am on the dot.

He reached over Tony who’s back was against his chest and hit his alarm. Tony rubbed his eyes and rolled into Steve’s chest.

“Hey. Wake up. It’s eight o clock, your parents are probably back by now.” Steve said kissing Tony’s bare shoulder. 

“Ah shit you’re right.” Tony said,  sitting up to find his shirt. 

“Hey so...Last night was kind of wild. How’re you feeling today?” Steve smirked.

Tony laughed and stretched his arms over his head. “ _Right as rain._ ” He replied and pulled on his shorts from the night before.

“Here!” Steve tossed him his varsity football hoodie.

“Ooh comfy.” Tony beamed as he pulled his head through and put his hands in the front pocket before following Steve out of his room.

“Want a bagel?” Steve asked on their way down the steps.

“Sounds good!” Tony replied. 

The boys were just reaching the bottom of the steps when the front door opened.

Steve’s parents walked in and everyone froze in their spots.

“Hey guys.” Steve said awkwardly after a pause.

“Hi Steven, _who’s this?_ ” Steve’s mom asked with a courteous but confused smile.

“Th- this is my friend Tony, the one I stayed with over the holidays...” Steve answered.

“Hello Tony, it’s nice to meet you.” Sarah said but clearly her mind was occupied.

“What are you two _doing_?” His stepdad asked with what Tony could sense was suspicion.

“Well, we were about to have a bagel.” Steve tried his best to be nonchalant.

“Then why were you upstairs?” He questioned again. 

“We just were.” Steve shrugged.

“Oh okay...is that your sweatshirt he’s wearing?” He asked pointing to Tony.  
  


Steve was silent.

Sarah sighed “Steven what’s going on? Because if it’s what we _think_ -“ 

“Oh it’s _exactly_ what we think-“ Steve’s stepdad sharply interrupted. “And we won’t have it. Tony, you need to leave and please don’t come back. Whatever you and Steve _think_ you have is over.” He said opening the door.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Steve fussed back in the same tone as he followed Tony down the last few steps. 

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” He cut in. 

“I’m going to drive him home.” Steve fussed.

“Oh absolutely _not_ -“ Frank turned to Tony. “If you still live at the same address as the one you gave us over Christmas it’s not that long a walk.” 

“Steve, it’s okay.” Tony gave him an understanding nod.

“No it’s really _not_.” Steve said clearly upset.

“It is.” Tony said softly. “Just be safe.” He mouthed silently.

Steve nodded. And Tony turned to go down the front steps hearing the front door close behind him. 

He walked out of the neighborhood and onto the main Street. 

_How could something so great go so terribly wrong?_

Franks words replayed in his head. “Whatever you and Steve _think_ you have is over.”

_It’s not over just because he said it’s over. That would be Steve and I’s choice and we’re happy together. I just hope I get to see him soon._

Tony crossed his arms and held on close to thesoft sweatshirt Steve had given him. Of course it smelled like him too. 

He unlocked the gate and walked down to his house.  He opened the front door and heard his parents in the kitchen. 

“Tony is that you?” Howard called out. 

“Yeah.” He said as normally as he could. Hopefully Howard hadn’t found out that he broke curfew.

“Come in here with us!” Howard said.

_They don’t sound mad, that’s good._

He wiped a few tears from his face and tried his best to look like himself when he went into the kitchen. He kept his head down a bit though.

“There you are! How was your Valentine’s Day?” Peggy beamed.

Tony kept his gaze down at his feet. “It was great it was really good.” He nodded. 

  
Unfortunately for him, his parents knew him too well. They could tell he was upset.

“what about you git’s-“ 

Tony was interrupted by Howard tilting his chin up and revealing his tear stained face.

Howard’s furrowed brow softened into a concerned gaze. “What’s wrong?”

Tony shook his head. “It’s nothing.” 

“Well it’s not _nothing_ if you’re upset about it sweetie. What happened? ” Peggy asked softly.

“Did you and Steve have a fight or something? Because don’t worry it happens, believe me. Peggy and I argue all the time!” Howard said.

“It’s true.” Peggy nodded.

“No we-um we didn’t _fight_ it’s just-“ 

If Tony explained what happened they would know he broke curfew and spent the night with Steve. This whole situation could have been avoided if he would have followed the rules.

“ _It’s nothing._ ” He sighed, wiping his eye before another tear fell out. “I’m just gonna go to sleep.” Tony said before turning out of the kitchen and going up to his room.

He slid his feet out of his shoes and laid down on his side facing the patio doors. He watched numbly as the air conditioning moved the curtains just slightly.

After a few minutes there was a soft knock at the door followed by Howard.

He came and sat on the bed, putting a gentle hand on Tonys sleeve.

“Hey, I don’t know what happened and I’m not going to press you to tell me. But if you want to talk about whatever it is, Peggy and I are both here to listen. We care and we hate to see you upset like this. So if you want to talk, we’re here. Okay?” 

Tony kept his gaze focused on the curtains but gave a nod.

“Okay. I love you.” He said, kissing Tony on the temple before going out and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you’re thinking in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day was tough, unfortunately it was just the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story! Let me know what you think!

Tony was grabbing some books from his locker when the first bell rang. He shut the locker and turned right into Steve.

“Hey.” Steve spoke softly.

“Hi, are you okay?” Tony asked with concern.

“Im okay.” Steve shrugged. “What about you?” Steve asked.

“ _I guess_. I’ve been so worried about you though. I could barely sleep the past two nights.” Tony admitted.

“Me neither. I feel so terrible for what happened.” Steve shook his head.  
  


“Babe don’t do that, it’s not your fault.” Tony said quietly. He wanted nothing more than to pull Steve into his arms, but they knew they couldn’t do that there.

“I know I just-“ Steve was interrupted by the second bell.

“-Oh you have to get to science right?” Steve said rubbing a hand over his face.  
  


“It’s okay.”

“No, no go ahead I’ll catch up with you later I promise.” Steve said.

“Okay. Can you come over tonight so we can talk?” Tony asked.

Steve thought for a moment. “Yes. _Yes I can._ Is eight okay?” 

“That’s perfect.” Tony nodded.

“Good... _are we okay?_ ” Steve asked.

Tony sighed. “ _Steve_ , you’ve been the only thing on my mind since the other day. I’m not upset with you. _Of course we’re ok. I love you so much.”_

“I love you too. I’ll see you at eight.” Steve nodded and walked away.

Tony could tell he was still upset. This would definitely be something they had to work through but they could do it.

He made his way down to the classroom in no particular rush and filed in just after the late bell.  
  


“Where were you!” Bruce whispered harshly as Tony took his seat beside him.

“Sorry I was talking to Steve.” He explained, laying out his materials.

“You can talk to Steve anytime. We only get one chance for S.P.A.R.T. to win anything at nationals this weekend.” Bruce said, clearly frustrated.

“I’m sorry, Bruce. I have a free period after class and I can stay then if you’d like.” Tony offered calmly.

“That’s fine.” Bruce conceded as they worked on their project quietly.  
  


After a while they were the only two left in the classroom. 

“Hey so how did your Valentine’s Day go?” Bruce asked.

“Valentine’s _Day_ was really nice.” Tony smiled softly.

“Did you...?” Bruce asked with a smirk.

“ _Yes_ , Bruce.”Tony laughed.

“Hm.” Bruce smiled to himself as he twisted a small screwdriver.

“What about you and T? How was your Valentine’s Day?” 

“It was great. We went to Mexicali! It was amazing.” Bruce said with excitement. 

“Your aunt let you go to Mexicali with your boyfriend? Wow, I really underestimated Ms. Susan.” Tony chuckled.

“Yeah she doesn’t _quite_ _know_ about that. She went to Vegas with her friends for the weekend sooo.” Bruce said.

“Oh wow. Bruce that’s kinda ballsy.” 

“I know I felt kinda bad at first for lying but once we got there I kinda just forgot about it. We had so much fun.-” Bruce smiled and checked his watch.

“-It’s six o clock wanna call it a day?” He asked.

“Yeah I gotta get home. See you tomorrow.” Tony said grabbing his stuff and heading out

***********************************

“We’ll be back on Friday morning.” Howard said with his hands on Tony’s shoulders.

“Dad you told me a million times already.”Tony smiled.

”Right...Are you Alright?” Howard asked.

_No_.

”Yes! I’ve told you a million times already.” Tony chuckled.

“Okay okay. Be good. I love you.” Howard said, pulling Tony into a hug.

“I love you too. Tell Peggy I love her too.” Tony said as Howard walked over to the car.

“I will! See you Friday!” Howard said with a wave and he was off.

Tony knew his dad felt bad about traveling so much. But it really didn’t bother him and it would give more time for he and Steve to see each other.

Tony went and laid on the couch for a while. He was flipping through channels when the doorbell rang.

Tony looked down at his watch. 

_8:02,_ must be Steve.

He opened the door. “Two minutes _late_. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.” Tony said playfully crossing his arms.

“Sorry to keep you waiting so long.” Steve chuckled as Tony pulled him into a tight hug and kiss.

“It’s okay. ” Tony smiled stepping to the side and letting him in.

They sat and faced each other on the couch in the living room.

“Tell me what happened. How are you feeling?”

“My parents are barely speaking to me right now. But I told them that... _I’m gay_ and that um...that I’m not going to change for them. I think they’re just in denial right now.”

Tony nodded and let Steve go on.

“My dad tried to convince me that I couldn’t be gay because I play football,” Steve let out a humorless chuckle. “My mom is more worried about what she _thinks_ the Bible says.” Steve rubbed his face. “I don’t know if they’ll come around or not but...it just hurts me knowing that I hurt them.”

“Steve-“ Tony placed a hand on Steve’s knee.“It’s not your responsibility to be upset about someone else’s homophobia. You didn’t do anything wrong and you’re amazing the way you are. I’m sorry your parents want you to change but you don’t have to.”

“It just feels like there’s no fixing this or nowhere to go from here. I’m not straight and I’m not going to try to be, which I think is what they want...I don’t think they’d kick me out or anything but I... _I miss being a family._ I hate feeling like a stranger in my own house you know?”

“I do.” Tony nodded. “I’m sorry this is happening Steve. I feel partly responsible for causing it. I never meant to get you in trouble... _I guess if your parents don’t want you to see me anymore then-_ “

“ _No._ ” Steve interrupted. “Don’t even _say_ it. They have absolutely no say or choice in who I'm with, that’s my decision. _I chose you._ And you’re worth every single bit of trouble I could _ever_ get into.” Steve said holding Tonys hand.

Tony sighed and shook his head.

“ _Tony_ , if your parents told you to stop dating me, _would you?_ ” Steve asked.

“... _Of course not._ ” Tony replied quietly.

“Exactly. And neither will I. I love you.” Steve said. “I love you with _everything_ that I am...and you’re worth _everything_ to me. I’ll sneak out at one in the morning or skip class to be with you. _I don’t care._ I’ll do whatever it takes. I just- _this isn’t done_... _I love you._ ”  
  


Tony wiped a few tears away and leaned over to hug Steve tight. “I love you too.” 

*******************************

An empty pizza box laid on the coffee table across front the couch where the boys were.

Tony laid against the back of the couch and big spooned Steve who was sleeping on his arm. 

Tony was half watching tv-half thinking. Thinking about how good it felt to have Steve back in his arms after these rough few days. 

The rising and falling of Steve’s back against his chest was comforting. Steve was safe here with him. He stroked Steve’s arm softly and pressed a kiss into the side of his head.

For a moment, both of them were at peace. Tony took a deep breath and fell asleep.

*****************************

Tony pulled on a pair of jeans and the sweatshirt Steve gave him. He went downstairs to make a pop tart before getting in his car.

Tony leaned against the headrest and closed his eyes for a moment.

He and Steve would be able to see each other again tonight. It was exhausting trying to spend time with each other under these new circumstances but they were grateful for the time they did get.

He pulled out of the driveway and drove himself to school. 

  
He went straight to his first class of the day. The students listened to the morning announcements. Among those was the National Science Competition that would be held in Portland. Tony and his family would be leaving for that tomorrow.

Tony and Bruce worked out the last few kinks within the project but it was finished and Nationals ready.

Tony felt a crumple of paper hit the back of his head. He looked behind him and sure enough a few seats back was Clint.

Tony smiled and picked up the scrap to read it.

“Boardwalk after school?”

Tony stretched his arm out low and have a thumb up where Clint could see.

It might be nice to have some fun for the first time in a while.

*********************************

Bruce and Tony finished the last few details of S.P.A.R.T. and Tony started packing up his supplies.

“Perfect. I can’t believe it’s literally _perfect_.” Bruce smiled.

I know right. I think we have a huge chance of placing high at comp.” Tony nodded as the bell rang. “Quitting time!” He smiled closing his books.

“ _Quitting_? No way we should run it at least five times first.” Bruce said.

“Bruce we _just_ said it was perfect, we need to pack it up and leave it alone so it stays that way for competition.” Tony explained.

“What if it’s messed up when we get there? Then we’re unprepared.” Bruce said.

“Nothing is going to mess up Bruce. Everything is going to be fine and go according to the plan.” Tony tried to reassure him.

“ _Whatever_ , why are you trying to leave so quickly anyway?” Bruce interrogated.

“The boardwalk with Clint.”

“So the _boardwalk_ is more important than this? Got it.” Bruce scoffed.

“I never said that. But the project is fine and I want to go have fun for a while.”

“You know sometimes it feels like I’m the only one who’s all in for this project. _Winning is fun too._ It’s also the only way I’m going to get the scholarships I need. My family can’t _buy_ me into any college I choose, I have to _work_ for it. If you we’re gonna half-ass this then you should’ve told me from the beginning.” Bruce argued.

Tony nodded. “...Okay Bruce. I’m going to do you a favor and pretend you didn’t say that. Maybe you should go and loosen up too, because you’re saying things you shouldn’t.” Tony turned out of the classroom and walked to his car.

**********************************

“ _125 points_! Not bad, Tony! You mad about something tonight because your aim is _really_ good.” Clint laughed.

“Nope I’m good.” Tony said throwing another ball at the the clown face and striking it down.

“Whoa. With _that_ aim you could be an archer.”

Tony won a small stuffed surfer penguin. The two walked through the crowded boardwalk until they reached a snow cone cart.

“Cherry, right?” Clint offered.

“Yeah.” Tony smiled.

He missed hanging out with Clint. He knew almost everything about Tony, and remembered the little things. He was Tony’s first friend in Malibu after all.

**************************************

Tony walked through the garage door and into the kitchen.

“There you are. Are you alright? I’ve been calling you for hours.” Howard said.

He’d left his phone in the car almost all day.

“Oh sorry. I’m fine... Isn’t it Thursday? Why are you back so early? You told me you’d be back on Friday _remember_?” Tony laughed.

“I take it you didn’t listen to my voicemails then...” Howard asked.

“No, I didn’t. _What’s going on?_ ” Tony said starting to get worried.

Howard sighed. “...Your mother had a heart attack.”

“ _What?_ _Today?_ ” Tony asked in shock.

Howard nodded.

“Okay...is she _alright_?” Tony exhaled sharply.

“The doctors say she’s stable but in critical condition.” Howard answered.

“Hm...well keep me posted.” Tony said calmly as he turned to leave.

He didn’t want anything like this to happen to Maria but he’s be lying if he said he’d he felt bad for her.

“Im afraid that’s not how it’s going to _work_.” Howard said, picking up on Tonys dismissive attitude.

“What do you mean? Why not?” 

“Because we’re listed as her next of kin.”

“Okay? What does that mean?” Tony asked growing frustrated.

Howard rubbed his face. “ _It means we’re going to San Bernardino, Tony._ ”

“What? When?” He asked, raising his voice.

“Tomorrow.” Howard replied trying to keep a calm voice.

“Tomorrow? No we _can’t_ , We have to go to _Washington_ tomorrow-“ Tony reminded him.   


“-you know? For the competition I’ve been working my _ass off for the last five months to place at?_ ” He said, clearly getting angry.

“Tony, I completely understand why this would upset you. I’d be upset too, but your mothe-“

“ _Maria_.” Tony cut in coldly.

“...is currently in the hospital fighting for her _life_. And we’re required to be there.” Howard said.

“Bruce needs me in _Washington_ on Saturday, _that_ is where I’ll be.” Tony argued.

“I’m truly sorry but that’s _not_ your call to make. And someday you might be glad it wasn’t.” 

“This isn’t fair. This isn’t fair _at all._ ” Tony said sharply.

“No it isn’t. B ut I’m not gonna argue with you about it . Make sure you’re packed by morning please.” Howard said in a tone that meant the decision was final.

Tony huffed and practically stomped to his room. He was tempted to slam the door but he decided against it.

More than eye rolling or back talk, door slamming was one of Howard’s biggest pet peeves and it had gotten Tony grounded a few times before.

Tony plopped down at his desk and called Bruce.

“Hey it’s Tony.”

“Hey Tony, I’m sorry for going off on you like that earlier. I didn’t mean those things I said.”

“ _Don’t apologize just yet._ ” Tony said flatly before explaining the situation to Bruce. 

“So...I have to do the speaking and _everything_?” Bruce asked. Tony could practically hear his anxiety.

“Yeah. You do. I’m so so sorry Bruce.” Tony apologized.

“It’s okay Tony. I know you’d be there if you could-“

“Wait, Bruce! I just got an idea. Do you have S.P.A.R.T. with you?” Tony interrupted.

“Yeah why?”

“What if I just _record_ myself explaining the project and you do the demonstration along with the video? Then you wouldn’t have to do that much public speaking!” Tony suggested.

“Tony that’s brilliant but don’t you have to leave in the morning? When are we gonna do that?” Bruce asked.

“...Tonight?” 

“Okay, do you want to come over?” 

“I’m on my way.” Tony replied and hung up. He gathered his camera, a notebook and a pen throwing it in a backpack before jetting out of his room. He ran down the steps and attempted to walk to the garage from the kitchen.

“Where are you headed this late?” Howard asked from his spot at the counter. 

“To Bruce’s. I’ve got to help him so he has what he needs this weekend. It’s the _least_ I can do.” Tony said in a biting tone.

“That’s fine. It’s ten already so be back by one please.” Howard said ignoring Tony’s sharp tongue and going back to his activity.

“K.” Tony said grabbing his keys and going to the car.

He drove to Bruce’s as fast as legally possible, running up the apartment steps until he got to Bruce’s door.

“Hey come in. I already set it up.” Bruce said leading Tony to the kitchen.

Tony propped his camera up on a tripod. “Okay cool. Let’s do this.” 

***********************************

Shooting and editing took a full two and a half hours but they got it done.

“I think this could work, Tony.” Bruce smiled as they watched the finished video. 

“I think so too. All you have to do is follow the timing of the video.” Tony nodded.

“Yeah...Listen I _really_ apologize for what I said earlier. I was just stressed and It wasn’t true. Plus If you weren’t serious about this I don’t think you’d be here at _this_ hour.” 

“It’s all good Bruce.” Tony replied packing his camera and supplies. “I gotta get back before my dad kills me. Keep me posted okay?” Tony said turning towards the door.

“I will. I hope your mom feels better!” Bruce called out.

“...Thanks. Bye!” He said shutting the door behind him.

_Mom. I really wish people would stop calling her that. He thought as he walked to the car._

_Peggy? She’s a mother. Shes the mom I want._

_I wonder why she never had kids._

Tony tried to make sense of the whole Maria situation as he drove himself home. 

**********************************


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Howard visit Maria in San Bernardino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re following this story, get ready for a load of updates!💕
> 
> Tw: mention of suicide

Tony woke up early and was packed and ready by eight like Howard asked. That didn’t mean he was happy about it though.

Howard sipped coffee from his tumbler and turned the key in the ignition as Tony sat down in the seat and buckled up.

“Ready?” 

Tony nodded silently. He wasn’t as angry anymore but he was definitely still upset. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the window.

They drove in silence for a while and Tony even dozed off a bit. When he felt the car slow he opened his eyes. They were pulling into a space in the hospital parking garage.

“I know this is going to be difficult for you. It’s going to be difficult for me too. But right now we’ve got to be...as empathetic as we can. Can you do that?” Howard asked, refastening his watch so he had something to fidget with.

“... _she doesn’t deserve empathy._ ” Tony said coldly. The way his heart felt cold and hard hurt his own feelings. He was upset with himself for the empathy he didn’t feel. He waited for Howard to snap back about being kinder.

“ _Nope-_ “ Howard sighed and gazed out of his window. “ _No, she does not._ It’s a big deal, you being here. And you don’t have to be warm or friendly or anything like that. All I’m asking for is decency. Okay?” 

“...Okay.”

Howard nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. Tony did the same and followed Howard to the elevator.

When they got to the main floor a nurse let them know the room number.

They walked down the halls for what felt like forever until they reached Maria’s room.

“You don’t have to come in right away. It’s okay if you need a minute.” Howard said. Tony nodded in response and Howard knocked gently before opening the door.

“ _Howard?_ What in the world are you doing here?” Tony heard Maria’s voice. It was softer than her usual sharp tone. More exhausted. 

“Hey. We couldn’t leave you by yourself right now.” Howard replied kindly.

Her tired voice matched the way she looked. Tony couldn’t remember ever seeing his mother like this. Her hair that was always pulled back in a neat bun now fell loosely at her shoulders. It made her look younger. Instead of furrowed, her brow was rested. She looked calm. He didn’t look like the evil woman he’d left. She looked weak.

“How did you know to come? The press release isn’t until this afternoon.” She asked.

“I’m uh... still listed as your emergency contact.” Howard replied.

“You never changed it? Even after all this time?”

Howard smiled softly and shook his head. 

She was quiet for a moment. “... _I’m so sorry, for everything._ ” She said in a choked voice.

“Don’t think about that now.” Howard said, taking a seat on the bed and gently holding Maria’s hand. “All you need to do is rest.” 

She nodded and then smiled. “You’re engaged?” She asked, noticing the ring on her ex-husbands finger.

“Yeah, I am.” He smiled.

“I _wonder_ if I can guess to _whom_.” Maria squinted playfully.

Howard dropped his head and let out a chuckle. “I’m sure you could.”

  
“Would it be...Agent Carter?” She smiled.

 _How does she know Peggy?_ Tony thought. He had so many questions.

“It would!” Howard laughed.

It was weird to see his parents get along like this. It was weird to see Maria being kind. It was too different. Everything was different. It was too much.

“Tony?” She said calling him over after seeing him standing in the doorway.

“Yeah I’m here.” He said, walking over and taking one of the seats.

“Thank you.” She gave an apologetic smile. “How’ve you been?” 

“Good.”

“School is going well?” 

“Yeah.”

“Good. I’m sure you’ve probably made friends?” She asked with a smile.

Tony nodded.

“I’m glad.” 

***********************************

The two had stayed with Maria for the rest of the day and said goodbye once visiting hours were over. They made their way back to the car.

Tony got in quickly and buckled up. He’d been anxious and on edge all day, he was ready to leave. 

Howard sat down and let out a deep breath, laying back against the headrest. 

The two sat in exhausted silence for a while. 

“How are you feeling? Talk to me.” Howard said.

Tony was silent for a moment longer. “I- _she’s not normally like that_...she’s normally really-“

“ _Confrontational and argumentative?_ ” Howard asked.

“I was gonna say _bitchy_ but yeah that works too.-“

Howard shook his head but didn’t bother to correct Tony on vulgarities. 

“It’s hard because I loathe that woman ...but I don’t want things like _this_ to happen to her. It was weird to see her so... _fragile_. It made it harder to be so angry. But I am angry I just- _I don’t know._ ” He sighed.

“I understand, I thought I was going to lose my mind today actually.” Howard let out a humorless chuckle. 

“Really?” Tony pressed gently. Howard Stark wasn’t really one to talk about his feelings.

“Yeah...Being with her today was a bit nostalgic. Not really in the good way. I’m sure you remember we didn’t have the most _glamorous_ separation. I believe the way you say she treated you because she did some of the same things to _me_.

The way I left her was not what I saw today. Today she reminded me more of the woman I married...and that was a _strange_ parallel to deal with _let me tell you._

I have a lot of resentment towards her. But even with all that, I guess a part of me still cares for her you know? When you fall for someone, I don’t know if you can ever fully let go.”

  
_Well damn, dad._

“Yeah. I don’t know how you did it all day. You were so forgiving about everything.” Tony sighed.

“I don’t forgive her for anything. I’ve got a lot to work through before I reach that point, I’m not sure I ever _will_. Today I was empathetic, that was my only goal.”  
  


“How can you put all that aside?”

Howard sighed. “Sometimes you’ve just gotta be the bigger person... _even if they’re bitchy._ ” He said, glancing at Tony with a small smile.

*********************************

The guys sat at the kitchen counter of their old home.

As weird as it was for them to be back in San Bernardino, Howard tried to keep as much normalcy as possible for the two of them. It was Friday night which meant it was ice cream night. _Extra ice cream._

“Ya know what my childhood needed? _A dog_.” Tony said tipping back in his chair.

“Tony you made enough messes on your own I can’t imagine bringing _another_ animal into the house.”

“I probably would’ve gotten into less trouble and _trauma_ if I had a pet to look after.”

“Might I remind you of what happened to your turtle Kenny?”Howard asked as he spooned more strawberry ice cream into his bowl.

“That was _not_ my fault he swallowed those LEGO’s!” Tony argued.

“ _You put them in his food bowl_... _so_.” Howard cringed.

“...I used to eat them too, I was just trying to share.” Tony replied reaching for a spoonful of strawberry ice cream from Howard’s bowl. Howard quickly scooted the bowl away. “ _Whew! You_ needed a pet to teach _you_ how to share.”

“ _Oh please_ , I had a brother.” Howard scoffed.

“ _What?_ Since when?” Tony asked.

“Since I was two.” Howard replied.

“Why is this the first I’m hearing of him?” Tony fussed.

“Well it’s not like Edward and I are exactly _in touch._ ”

“Wh- _wait_ is my middle name after him?” Tony asked.

“It is.”

“Then why don’t I _know_ him?”

“Tony, I haven’t seen him in _forty years._ ” Howard explained.

“FORTY YEARS? YOU HAVE A BROTHER AND YOU HAVENT SEEN HIM IN FORTY YEARS?”

“Yep.”

“Well, what’s the sitch?” Tony asked, leaning back and clasping his hands together, ready for drama.

“ _The what?_ ” Howard narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“ _What happened?_ ” Tony asked flatly.

“Oh! _None of your business._ ” Howard replies

“Oh my god that’s like your favorite line.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Because it’s oh so applicable to almost every... _sitch?_ ” Howard smiled.

“Oh my god.” Tony said hopping down from his seat at the counter and leaving Howard in the kitchen.

He walked upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom that was still the same way it was when he came with Clint, which was the same way he’d left it to go to Malibu.

He huffed and crossed his arms. Something about this room made him feel like the guy he was before he left.

The scraps of torn down posters. The messy bed he was always hungover in. It gave him terrible vibes and worse ideas.

He shook it off and went to straighten out his sheets and bedspread. He sat at the bottom of his bed and looked around again.

_Missing nationals. Seeing Maria. Sleeping in here. This is harder than I thought._

He checked his watch. 

_10:37_

_Might as well go to sleep._

He took off his clothes and threw them on top of his suitcase before getting into the bed he’d just made. He pulled the covers over his shoulders and closed his eyes.

It felt familiar, but it definitely wasn’t comfortable anymore. 

Howard knocked and opened the door. “Hey- _wow this room is a wreck_...maybe we should clean it tomorrow.” He said, glancing around the disheveled room. 

“Probably...I _hate_ it in here.” Tony said, closing his eyes.

“I _see_. Going to sleep?” 

“Yeah.” Tony nodded.

“Okay. Well rest up, we’ve got to go back to the hospital in the morning.”

“K” Tony said.

“Are you okay?” Howard said kissing Tony on the head. He noticed his son was a bit spacey.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tony replied.

“Alright well I’m just across the hall if you need anything.” Howard said, gesturing to the guest room across from Tony’s room.

“Okay. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

*************************************

Tony and Howard spent the better part of the day at the hospital with Maria before grabbing lunch and heading to the house. After they ate they went up to Tony’s room.

Tony paused before opening the door and turned to Howard.

“There’s uh...really no telling what you’ll find in here so... _brace yourself.”_

Howard didn’t have the heart to tell him that he had probably already done everything they could find in that room.

“Okay.” Howard chuckled. He looked around and started pulling the poster shreds off the wall.

Tony went through the drawers of his nightstand and threw the old useless stuff away. He sifted through old scraps of paper and junk and trashed most of it. 

The bottom drawer was full of old medals and certificates of achievement from contests and competitions. Most of them were first and second place except for the ‘ _Everyone’s a winner!’_ spelling bee certificate he’d won in first grade.

He tossed them on the bed and closed the drawer.

“Oh my goodness-“ Howard said, swiftly walking to the bed to look at the medals. “What are all of these from?”He asked in awe.

“Just contests and shi- _stuff_ _like that._ ” Tony said.

“First place. Second place. First place- Holy cow this is amazing!” Howard beamed.

“ _Holy cow._ ” Tony muttered under his breath in disapproval. It hadn’t really dawned on him until then that Howard would be excited to see this stuff. He really had missed out. 

“Yeah, thank you. I got that in third grade for creating a robot from recycled plastics or something like that.” Tony explained.

“Wow. I know that was a long time ago but I’m still really proud.” Howard smiled and set them up for display on the desk before sorting through the drawers.

“Thanks” Tony smiled and laid fresh sheets on his bed.

“Yeah. _Oh wow who’s this?_ ” Howard laughed, picking a photo out of a stack.

Tony looked over at Howard who was holding out a picture of he and Pepper kissing on New Year’s Eve.

“ _Oh god_ \- That’s Pepper, and you don’t want to go through those!” Tony laughed.

“I feel like I do.” Howard chuckled and flipped through more. “Were you together a while?”

“Yeah for a year actually. She was something.” Tony smiled fondly.

Most of the pictures were from parties.

One was Tony hanging upside down on a bar at a playground.

A lot of them he was shirtless in. There was a picture of him in red starshaped sunglasses, tongue out and flashing peace signs.

_Flip._

A picture from a pool party. Tony was leaned back against peppers bikini clad chest.

_Flip_

A picture of tony pretending to bite Peppers face. Pepper laughing.

_Flip_.

Tony at another party doubled over laughing and spilling the contents of the red cup in his hand.

“I don’t think you’re wearing a shirt in _any_ of these.” Howard laughed.

“It only goes downhill from there. Continue at your own risk.” Tony replied.

_Flip_

Pepper putting Tony’s hair into little spriggy pigtails.

_Flip_

Tony laying on the sidewalk, flipping off the camera once again.

“You’re _quite_ the model.” Howard laughed and started pinning the few decent pictures to the wall above the desk.

“If I do say so myself.” Tony replied before the doorbell rang from downstairs.“I’ll get that.” Tony said and headed downstairs to open the door.

“Bring more pushpins!”

Tony went down the steps and pulled the front door open.

“ _Speak of the devil!_ Pepper, what are you doing here?” Tony laughed as she pulled him into a hug.  
  


“A little birdie told me you were in town.-” She replied placing a kiss on the side of his lips.

“-I’ve missed you!” She smiled. 

“I missed you too. How’ve you been?” Tony asked stepping out on the porch and closing the door behind him.

“Busy...but _bored_ without you here.” She said shyly. “What about you? Still getting into drunken trouble?”  
  


“Actually I’m not. I’ve been sober for a few months now.” 

“Really? That’s so good, Tony. The way you were upset the week you left, we thought you were gonna try to kill yourself again.” Pepper sighed.  
  


“Nope I’m still kickin.” Tony smiled.

“Hm. Well do you feel like going out tonight?” She asked.

“ _Bold of you to assume I’m single, Virginia_.” Tony crossed his arms with a smirk. 

“Number one, I meant with our _group_. Number two, _Who_ _is dating you?_... _Willingly_?”

“ _Thee_ tall, blond, handsome _captain_ of the football team, Steven.” Tony said pridefully. “My first significant other of _quality_.” He joked.  
  


“I don’t know, Tony. Sounds like fiction.”

“Sweetie there’s _nothing_ fictional about Steven.” Tony replied.

“ _You’re so annoying_ \- never mind you have to stay here.” Pepper laughed. 

“Nope nope it’s too late now. Let me go tell my dad.” Tony smiled.

He stepped in to see Howard rummaging through a junk drawer. 

“ _Oh hello_.” He said trying his best to be nonchalant.

“You were listening _weren’t you?_ ” Tony laughed.

“What are you talking abo- _I’ve been looking for pushpins!_ ” Howard replied.

“Yeah okay. Can I go out with a few friends tonight? I’ll be back by curfew.” Tony asked. 

He could see Howard thinking and he understood why Howard might be hesitant, but he’d be fine.

“...okay. But not an ounce of trouble, Anthony. I mean it.” Howard replied.

“Okay I promise. Thank you. Bye!” Tony grabbed a jacket and followed Pepper.

*******************************

They ended up going over to Quills. There wasn’t an official party, but there was definitelyenough people there to fit the description.

“TONY!-“ he heard Quill’s voice all the way from across the large living room. “What’s _up_ dude! We’ve really missed you!” 

“Hey Quill!” Tony chuckled as they went through their old handshake. 

“What are you doing in town, man? You should’ve told us you were coming, we would’ve thrown you a party!” His tipsy friend yelled over the music.

“I’ll be sure to let you know next time.” Tony laughed. 

“Hell yeah! What’re you drinkin tonight? We’ve got _allll the goods!_ ” Quill offered.

“I’m okay thanks.” Tony replied, looking everywhere but Quill’s face. 

“Really? _That’s new_...feel like playing?” Quill asked with excitement as he picked up a guitar.  
  


Tony thought for a moment. “sure. ” Tony nodded and smiled.

“Alright let’s do it! Maybe it’ll loosen you up a bit.” Quill laughed and put an arm around Tony, and leading him over to the other bandmates Tony used to play with. The four had a fun little reunion that the other three wouldn’t remember because they were drunk off their asses.

“Tony’s gonna play with us for old times sake.” Quill said smacking Tony on the back.

“Sounds good!” Scott replied.

“Hey everybody,Tony is back but he’sa liiitle _tense_ so we’re gonna try to loosen him up!”

Tony felt kind of annoyed with quills remarks but he shook it off with an eye roll and got to tune checking his electric guitar.

They set up right in the living room and began playing the short sets they used to. He couldn’t help but notice the irony of playing Joan Jett’s ‘Bad Reputation’.

*************************************

The room was back to loud chatter and laughter after the former band finished their set.

Tony felt like he was on cloud nine. It’d been a long time since he’d let loose with his music like that. It felt great.

“I’m gonna go get more drinks! Tony I’ll bring you back a beer and you can thank me later.” 

“Oh really no thanks.” Tony took his time placing the guitar back on the stand.

“Why not? You don’t wanna drink with your best friends?” Quill asked, playfully taking offense.

“I just-“ Tony felt his phone buzz in his pocket. “-Be right back.” He flashed an apologetic smile and walking out to the front lawn.

“Hey, Bruc-“

“ _Ah ah ah_ , it’s third place National champion number one to you.” Bruce replied smoothly. Tony gasped and smacked his forehead.

“NO!” He shouted, voice shrill in disbelief.

“YES!” Bruce cried excitedly.

“NO!” Tony shouted again.

“YES!” Bruce shouted back.

“THIRD?” 

“In the nation dude.” Bruce replied with pride in his voice.

“Wow Bruce, that’s amazing. Congratulations!”

“Uh Tony, you _literally_ worked on half of this project. Congratulations to you too DUMBASS! Hurry back so we can celebrate!”

“Okay, okay thank you. I’ll be back tomorrow and we’ll celebrate then.” Tony smiled.

“Okay cool. Talk to you later, man.” Bruce said as he hung up.

He turned to go back in the house and jumped in surprise. 

“Pepper you’ve _got_ to stop sneaking up on me like that! _You’re gonna give me a condition!_ ” Tony said immediately realizing he sounded like his father. 

“What’s got you all excited tonight?” She laughed.

“My friend just- My friend _and I_ won a national science competition.”

“Really? Wow, Tony that’s... _amazing_.” She smiled

“Yeah thanks we worked really hard.” Tony nodded.

Pepper was silent for a moment. “You know, you’ve really changed.” She said.

Tony’s shoulders dropped with a short, annoyed huff. “You’re what, like the _hundredth_ person to tell me that tonight?” 

“I don’t mean in a _bad_ way...It really looks like you turned your life around Tony...I’m so proud of you. I always knew you could. This- this is what I was _always_ trying to push you to do. I mean as someone who saw you at your lowest points...You’ve just _really_ grown Tony.”

Tony sighed and put his hands in his pockets. “Thank you, that means a lot.”

“Yeah. Keep it up and I think you might just end up at MIT” she smiled.

Tony stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, Pep.” 

Since all of his old friends were clearly disappointed with Tony’s progress, it was nice to have someone who was proud.

“Should we get back inside?” He asked after they pulled away.

“No. _I’m_ going to go back inside, _you’re_ going home to stay on the straight and narrow like you have been.” Pepper said in her no nonsense voice. 

Tony didn’t bother protesting. “Okay.“ he nodded. 

“Okay. Bye, Tony.” She smiled.

“Bye.” Tony felt a heaviness lift off of his shoulders as he walked from Quill’s house and headed to his own. Or at least what had been his house. His home was in Malibu now.

*************************************

Even on foot he somehow made it to his house by curfew.

He closed the front door and listened out for Howard. Silence.

“Dad, I’m back!” Tony shouted on his way up the stairs.

“In here.” He replied from the guest room.

“Hey what you doin?” He asked from the doorway. Howard was sitting in the chair by the little table. 

“I just finished talking to Peggy. How was your evening?” Howard asked. He looked tired.

“It was fine...ready to go home tomorrow?” 

Howard let out a humorless chuckle. 

“More than you know. Took the better part of the day but finally I finished making all the arrangements for when your mo- _Maria_ , comes home.”

“Hm... _How long have you been in this room?_ ” 

“A while.” Howard said.

“Why do you stay in here?” 

“Cozy.” He replied without looking up from his paperwork.

“ _Dad_...”

Howard sighed and sat back in his chair. “...This is the one room I never really came into...so um... _there’s nothing to remember about it._ ”

Tony nodded and leaned against the doorframe. “I understand...Tonight I got to say goodbye to some of this. I don’t feel my old life weighing on me anymore...You deserve that too.” 

Howard gave a half smile. “Thank you son.”

“Yeah an- OH SHIT!-“ Tony yelled.

“What!” Howard exclaimed.

“BRUCE AND I WON THIRD PLACE!” 

“WHAT?” Howard jumped to his feet.

“I KNOW!” Tony beamed.

“Oh my goodness Tony. I’m- I’m speechless. I’m so proud of you. I’m so, so proud!” Howard hugged him tight. 

“Thank you! I owe it to you dad I really do. If it weren’t for you I don’t think I ever could’ve done all this.” Tony said.

When they pulled away Howard quickly wiped a few tears away. “Damn it‘s dusty in here.” 

“Oh yeah, _so dusty._ ” Tony laughed. “I’m gonna go to bed.” 

“Now that your room is actually decent maybe you won’t feel so uncomfortable in there.”

“I guess we’ll see! Goodnight.” Tony said and turned to go to his room.

”Goodnight!” Howard smiled and closed the door once Tony crossed the hall.

*************************************

Howard settled in as comfortably as he could and rested his back against the headboard as he read another chapter of his book.

He looked over his glasses after hearing a knock at the door before Tony opened it. He was wrapped in his blanket and stood in the doorway with a smile.

Howard chuckled and patted his hand on a spot in the bed next to him for Tony to come lay.

Tony jumped into the bed and quickly made himself comfortable. 

“Night dad!” He said.

“Goodnight, Son.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Steve is all Tony wants to do. Unfortunately it’s making other things a bit more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An angsty chapter!

The Stark family were sitting around the kitchen table and eating dinner together.

Tony took a sip of water and sat the cup down firmly. “You know what we need?” He asked, eliciting grievances from the rest of his family.  
  


“ _Oh boy._ ” Peggy shook her head.

“ _Here it comes._ ” Jarvis said, picking a roll from the basket.

“Probably something else for us to _buy_.” Howard sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You guys are so RUDE. I was _going_ to say that we should take a summer vacation.” Tony fussed.

“ _Oh_...that’s not a bad idea.” Howard agreed.

“That sounds quite nice actually.” Peggy said and Jarvis nodded along.

“Yeah...I want an _apology_.” Tony playfully demanded, as he stood to load his plate in the dishwasher.

“No!”Peggy and Howard replied in unison.

“You guys are _terrible_. Anyways I’m going up.” He said.

“You’ve been going to bed earlier and earlier these days.” Peggy said.

“Gotta stay ahead of daylight savings! Plus I’ve got a bunch of studying to do for the test tomorrow so yeah. Goodnight!” Tony lied.

“Goodnight” They all replied, none the wiser.

He went to his room and changed into sweatpants and Steve’s Varsity football sweatshirt. He set his alarm to go off in two hours and took a nap.

*************************************

Sure enough his alarm rang at eleven thirty pm. He jumped up and grabbed his phone and a pair of converse.

He checked his desk and nightstand for his keys.  He checked his jacket pocket and his backpack.

_Oh c’mon where are my keys?_

He hoped with his whole heart that he left them in the car. He turned off his lamp and slowly opened his door.

_Damn_.

Howard and Peggy were still downstairs talking and laughing and most likely planning things for their wedding. 

_Of course._

He quietly closed his door behind him and tiptoed down the steps. He felt one of his sneakers falling from under his arm but miraculously caught it before it hit the steps.

He continued down quietly until he got to the bottom. Howard was laughing at Peggy telling some story about a disaster wedding she’d been to.

  
“And I just felt so bad because she kept asking me ‘ _Marjorie, do you like the decorations?’_ And I just didn’t have the heart to tell her they were _ugly_.” Peggy explained.  
  


“You couldn’t even tell her your name is _Margaret?_ ” Howard laughed.

“Howard, She’d been through _enough_.” Peggy laughed.

_They're so lame._ Tony chuckled to himself as he slid out the front door. He sat down on the front step and slid his shoes on before getting into his car.

He sat in the drivers seat and the keys dangled from the ignition.

“Genius.” He mumbled to himself as he turned the keys and pulled off.

*************************************

Tony watched Steve take another bite of the short stack of giant pancakes on his plate. 

“You’re so _cute_.” Tony smiled, resting his head on his hand.

“What?” Steve said with a mouthful. 

“I said, you’re so cute. With your cute little haircut and your cute little sweatshirt and your cute little cheeks that go in and out when you chew.” Tony said.

“Do they?” Steve said lifting his hands to his cheeks to see for himself.

“They do.” Tony nodded and pulled a mug of hot coffee to his lips.

For the past few weeks the boys had snuck out of their homes to Papas Pancakes almost every night to eat a midnight breakfast together. It was one of the only places open that late and the food wasn’t bad. This was their new thing.

Tony laid back against the wall and had his legs stretched out in the seat of the booth. Steve sat like a regular person.

“Hm. Hey, so I wanted to tell you...Do you remember that application your dad gave me for Christmas? The one for the art program at MCAD?” Steve asked

“Yeah of course! Did you apply?” Tony asked before biting into a crispy piece of bacon.

“I did. I sent in my portfolio and everything so I’m just waiting to hear back.” Steve modded.

“That’s so great babe, I’m happy for you!” Tony smiled.  
  


“Thank you...but you know that would mean...If I got _accepted_...i’d be going to live in _Boston_.” Steve said nervously.

“Uh _yeah_ that’s where Massachusetts _is_ , _dummy_.” Tony chuckled, scooping whip cream onto a spoon.

“Yeah but we would be miles apart from each other...” Steve replied.

“ _Steve_ , I’m applying to MIT. Which is extremely close. Minutes away, if I’m correct. Which is _more than likely._ ” Tony smiled, launching the spoonful of whipped cream at Steve’s nose.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, okay?” 

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed as he wiped it off. “Okay then. Are you ready to get out of here?” 

************************************

Part two of their midnight date always consisted of going to the park together.  
  


The two sat on the swing set and talked for a while.

“Tony, imagine if we both got into the schools we applied for. We would be together in a whole other state. I wouldn’t have to worry about my parents. We could whore around like we’ve always wanted!” Steve explained. Tony cackled at the last part.

“Yeah that would be amazing wouldn’t it? ” Tony stood up and came around behind Steve to push him on the swing. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?” Steve asked.

“ _Always a skeptic_ \- just DO it!” Tony fussed.

“Fine.” Steve obliged and closed his eyes like he was told.

“Are they closed?” 

“ _Yes!_ ” Steve fussed back.

“Okay okay. _Imagine_. It’s two years from now, you’re a rising junior in art school. There’s an art exhibit today and your piece was selected to be showcased. You’re wearing black jeans, a black sweater, and black shoes...and also a black beret. Because you’re an _artist_.-“ 

Steve laughed. 

“You’re at the exhibit- _shut up!_ \- You’re at the exhibit now, and you’re holding a glass of Merlot in one hand while other hand moves freely as you explain your piece to the most famous art critics in the country. They’re _impressed_. They walk away muttering about how you’re the next best thing in art. And then _I_ walk in wearing something with a tweed blazer and come up next to you. You introduce me and then we make out. And accidentally knock over an expensive sculpture... _The end._ ” 

“Wh- That was almost so _wholesome_.” Steve laughed.

“I could write a novel!” Tony beamed as he pushed Steve softly.

“ _Don’t quit your day job._ ” Steve chuckled. Tony pushed him off the swing.

“Hey!” He laughed.

“Not so funny is it? Now shut the fuck up before someone hears us and calls the cops.” Tony laughed.

“Damn it is pretty late isn’t it.” Steve asked from the ground.

Tony squinted hard to look at his watch in the moonlight. “It’s almost two. Want to walk back to the diner?” 

“Okay, you gotta help me up though.” Steve said, holding his hands out.

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled him up. 

************************************

The boys spent a good fifteen minutes making out in Tony’s car before they parted ways.

Tony took off his shoes and snuck back in the front door quietly. The lights were out and there was no one up. He hung his keys on the key ring in the kitchen. He tiptoed up the steps, into his room, and jumped into bed falling fast asleep.

*************************************

Sometimes when you stay out until the early hours of the morning, you forget to do important things like reset your alarm.

It was a quarter past nine when Tony rolled over and opened his eyes. When he saw the time on the clock he jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans. He had on the same shirt as last night and threw a jacket over it.

He put on shoes, his backpack, grabbed his near-dead phone and ran down the steps. Unfortunately he had to go in the kitchen for his keys. He tried not to draw attention to himself but that failed.

“You’re still here?” Peggy asked looking up from the catalog she was reading at the kitchen table.

Howard was booking arrangements for his business trip that upcoming weekend. He looked up at Tony, looked at his watch and then back Tony.

“ _Tony-_ “

“ _I_ _know I know I’m a little late_ -“ Tony said.

“You’re an _hour and a half late!_ On a _test_ day no less.” Howard replied.

“I overslept!” Tony explained, his patience was running thin already. He was exhausted from staying out and he did not feel like arguing with his parents.

“Studying is pointless if you miss the exam, dear.” Peggy added softly.

“I’m not going to miss it if I leave now.” Tony said grabbing his keys off the hook and turning to leave.

“You’ve got to be more responsible, son.”

“Okay dad, sure, I will be more responsible for now can I _please_ just get to school.” Tony fussed grumpily as he went out the door. 

*************************************

The rest of Tony’s day was less than great. He got a speeding ticket on his way to school which made him even later for the test. As a result, he had to leave aportion of the questions unanswered.

But He and Bruce had gotten congratulations and high fives all day. That was kind of nice.

Tony took his seat next to Bruce before math class started. 

“Hey dude! _Whoa_ you look exhausted.” Bruce noticed.

“Yeah I’m pretty tired. But I saw our knew trophy in the case. It’s pretty damn cool.” Tony smiled.

“You mean the trophy that _Bruce_ won?” A voice said from behind him. 

_No one but Justin._

“What are you _talking_ about, Justin? Tony worked on our project just as hard.” Bruce said.

“ _Then why wasn’t he at nationals?_ ” Justin questioned.

“Not that it’s any of your _business_ but I had a family emergency.” Tony replied.

“I’m just _saying_...maybe you could’ve gotten first place if you had a partner who put in one hundred percent.” Justin said, sitting back in his chair.

“Don’t listen to him, Tony.” Bruce said as he pulled out a calculator and notebook.

Tony nodded in response and scribbled notes from his science book until the teacher walked in. “Tony, Bruce, congratulations on your big win!”

“Thank you, sir!”

“Thank you!” 

“Although I noticed there was just one of you in the pictures. Tony did you have somewhere more _important_ to be?” The teacher joked.

Tony fought back an eye roll.  
  


“I had a family emergency but I would have given _anything_ to be there.” Tony replied, he could feel his face getting hot. There was only so much of this he could take.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Its a good thing you were able to solve that long distance problem though. I don’t know if _Bruce_ here wouldve been able to pull off that speaking part.” The teacher chuckled.

Bruce’s proud smile faded quickly.

“ _What_? That’s not true, Bruce was super badass to get up on that stage alone at all. I don’t know if I could have done the same thing.” Tony tried to be polite as possible.

That’s kind of you to say but there’s no way you two would’ve placed that high if _Bruce had to do the speaking._ I mean c’mon, Bruce you’re not exactly the kind to _capture an audience._ ” The teacher remarked. 

_That’s it._

“ _You know what?_ You’re an ASS!-” Tony shot back. The rest of the class got very quiet.

“-Bruce and I both worked our asses off this semester AND last semester. We built a machine from NOTHING only for it to place in the top three TWICE. Maybe he couldn’t do it without me, but I damn sure couldn’t do it without him either. And the thing about it is, you couldn’t do it at all! Even with that dusty degree in mathematics that hangs by the blackboard -“

Tony spun around on his stool to face Justin. “You DEFINITELY couldn’t do it. Because in order to do it you’d have to pick your grades up out of the gutter and you aren’t willing to put in a PIECE of what it takes.-“

“ _Tony, that’s enough!_ ” The teacher interrupted.

“It’s just really funny how the _only_ people with something negative to say are people who _lack the qualifications.-_ “ 

Tony said looking around at the rest of his classmates. 

“If you have anything but kind or congratulatory things to say to Bruce and I, _Keep it. To. Yourself._ ” Tony finished.

“Principals office. _Now_.” The math teacher said, his face beet red.

“ _Gladly_.” Tony replied without breaking eye contact as he left his chair and headed out into the hallway.

Instead of the office, Tony went to his locker and grabbed his lunch before going to the bleachers of the empty football field.

_How do I keep ending up in situations like this._

He took his time eating his lunch. His day was fucked up anyway so he felt no rush to get back to it at all.

He sat outside until he heard the late bell ring for the next class.He threw away the trash from his sandwich and soda and went back into the school. He turned the corner on the way to his locker and bumped right into Howard.

_Oh shit._

Tony felt his heart jump. _This is not good._

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“ _You tell me._ ” Howard said coldly, folding his arms. “Tell me why I’m getting calls from this school in the middle of the day because _not only_ was my son late for a big test but then _proceeded_ to go off on a teacher. _Please explain to me._ ”

Tony shook his head. “You should’ve _heard_ him! Mr. Smith was out of line-“

“No Tony, _you_ were out of line.” Howard’s voice was quiet but boy was it sharp.“You were out of line and now I’ve got to go in here and make sure that they don’t _expel you_ two months before graduation. You _do_ realize they could very well do that today?”Howard said.

“Yes.” Tony replied 

“Just making sure.” Howard said coldly.

*************************************

“Mr. Stark, thank you for meeting today though I am disappointed that you had to come down here for this.” Superintendent Clark said.

“As am I.” Howard replied.

“Well I won’t delay.” She turned to Tony. “You could be facing _suspension_. Do you have any explanation for your actions today towards Mr. Smith and your classmate Justin Hammer?”

“Yes. Justin felt the need to tell Bruce that he deserved a better partner for the project, one who would give _one hundred percent_ in the project as if I haven’t done that for the past two semesters. In addition to that Mr. smith also made a _funny_ about how I was absent from the competition. 

I would like to mention that I was dealing with an extremely sensitive family _emergency_ at the time. He then went on to assert that Bruce was incompetent and that we wouldn’t have placed _at all_ if he had to do the speaking part. He made Bruce look stupid, and embarrassed him in front of 20 other students. He’s one of my best friends. And that just wasn’t okay.”

Superintendent Clark nodded her head. “Okay.Well that’s very unfortunate and I can understand where you were coming from. But your comments were still inappropriate, _wouldn’t you agree?_ ”

Howard turned to Tony with a lifted brow which meant he better say yes.

“Ma’am with _all due respect_ , everything I said was true. Well _almost_ everything, Mr. Smith’s degree is not _dusty_ he actually keeps it quite polished.”

Howard put his hand over his face.

Clark tried not to smile at that remark but couldn’t help that she found Tony amusing.

“Either way, Tony the setting and tone was undeniably inappropriate.”

“Yes ma’am, I agree.” He nodded.

“Okay. Listen, I already gave you a chance at the beginning of the school year. And you promised before you were even enrolled, that we wouldn’t have problems like this. _Remember?_ ”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Okay...this is your _last_ chance. You’re too bright a student for me to expel in good conscience. You’re a great student but you make some big mistakes...this is your last chance. I really should write you up. But I won’t. You understand the favor I’m doing for you right?” 

“Yes ma’am. I appreciate it and you will not see me back in here again.” Tony promised.

“Thank you. I will speak with Mr. Smith about what is and what _isn’t_ appropriate to say to students. Before you go there’s one last thing. Your grades are slipping. Slowly but surely. You had all a’s and b’s last quarter and now you’ve got two c’s. I’ll give you a chance to redo your test today, but you need to bring those grades back up quickly, _understood?_ ” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Okay. We’re done here. Tony you’re free to go home for the day. Thank you both for meeting with me.”

“Thank you, Ms. Clark.” Howard said, shaking her hand and following Tony out.

The two left the office and went to the parking lot. They stopped at Tony’s car.

“Well. No one got _expelled_.” Tony sighed.

Howard was quiet for a moment. “This is a _joke_ to you, isn’t it?”

“No I’m just saying it could’ve been _worse_.” Tony shrugged.

“ _You’re damn right!_ You’re lucky that you’ve been able to weasel your way into second chances for this long. _When?_ _When are you going to learn that you can’t just do whatever you want?_ ” He shook his head and caught a glimpse of the paper in Tony’s passenger seat.

“What is that?” Howard gestured to it.

_Ah great._

Tony sighed. “... _speeding ticket._ ” 

Howard stared at Tony and nodded. “Come straight home please.” He said before walking to his own car.

Tony sat down in his seat and closed his eyes. He took a few breaths before starting the car.

_What a day._

*********************************

Tony decided to take the long way home from school. When he got home he walked straight to the kitchen. Howard was doing the same thing as this morning when he came in.

“Come sit down.” 

Tony stood still for a minute. He was feeling extremely petulant and after the shitty day he’d had, he was not afraid to argue.

“ _Now._ ” Howard said firmly.

Tony dropped his backpack off his back right in the middle of the floor where he was standing and took a seat across from Howard.

“What would you like to discuss?” Tony said, leaning back and crossing his arms, staring Howard straight in the eye. “Because you already _heard_ the story in the office so I don’t know what what _else_ we need to talk about.”

Howard shook his head. His son could be a real smart ass when he wanted to be.

“ _First of all_ you can uncross your arms and take the edge from your voice right now. Don’t think that you’re just gonna speak to _me_ any kind of way because that’s how you talk to your _teacher_.“

Tony scoffed.

“Do you think I’m _joking_?I mean seriously what has gotten into you? Have you lost all common sense? Because it sure seems like it.”

“What would you like me to tell you?” Tony asked flatly. “Yes I lost all my common sense in one day hopefully I’ll get it back by tomorrow.” Tony replied. He was aware he was digging himself deeper into trouble but at this point he didn’t care.

“I’m sorry you got called to my school but I’m not sorry for confronting Mr. Smith or Justin. I couldn’t care less about them they can both go to _hell_ for all I care. I already said I’ll fix my grades and I told Ms. Clark I wouldn’t get in anymore trouble. WHAT else do you want me to do? What else is there-“

“You’re being irresponsible, that’s what else. You have to have some self control. You can’t just go off on someone because they made you upset. You can’t just speed to school because you’re late. You can’t be a national champion and _suspended_.”

“ _Noted_.” Tony replied sharply. “ _Anything else?_ ”

“Okay this is the _last_ time I’m gonna tell you to watch your tone before I take your keys and ground you till _Christmas_. _You’re on thin ice._ ”

“Got it.” Tony huffed.

“What’s going on with you? I’m genuinely asking. Because this is not you. if there’s something going on, I need to know about it and I need to know _now_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony started to cross his arms but decided against it. 

“If you’re going to bed early why are you _oversleeping_? If you’re spending extra time studying then why are your _grades slipping_? Things just aren’t adding up.”

Tony wasn't going to tell him that he’s been sneaking out to see Steve.

Howard sighed and softened his tone bit.“I just want to know where your head is. I’m not sure if your priorities have changed or what. But I need to know what’s going on. If you don’t tell me, I can’t help you.” 

“... _it’s nothing._ ” Tony said firmly.

“Nothing? Or nothing you care to explain?” Howard asked.

“Whichever.” Tony shrugged.

Howard was silent for a moment.  
  


“Okay, Anthony. Well if this is all just something you up and decided to change, _change it back._ Your recent behavior is irresponsible and will do nothing but jeopardize the future you’ve worked so hard to create. You want to go to MIT? _Act like it._ On top of that, do away with the attitude. I’ve had enough of the one liners and backtalk. You’re almost eighteen, you need to get a grip and get it quick. Do I make myself clear?”

“Fine.” Tony muttered

“ _Do I make myself clear?_ ” Howard repeated sharply.

“Yes sir.” Tony replied.

“ _Thank you._..” Howard replied and took his stack of papers to his study.

Once his dad was out of earshot, he let out a huff.

*************************************

Tony laid on his side and read a textbook to study for the test Ms. Clark was letting him retake. 

It had been a few hours since he and Howard had their argument.He heard a knock at the door before Howard opened it and stepped in.

  
Tony glanced over his shoulder and then looked back down at his book.

Howard walked over and took a seat on Tony’s bed.

“I know we talked earlier, but I also want to say that I’m sorry you had such a _terrible day_. So I’m gonna cut you some slack and pay for your ticket.” Howard said, sitting a few bills on Tony’s nightstand.

Tony did feel bad for the way he treated Howard earlier. He sat up and laid his head on Howard’s shoulder. Howard wrapped his arm around him and kissed him on the head. They sat there together for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard’s business trip does not go as expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a two part chapter!

Steve and Tony were sitting in the driveway drawing with sidewalk chalk. Steve was coloring in a psychedelic style flower he had drawn. Tony was putting the finishing details on a middle finger.

“Sometimes I think you’re trying to out your parents in an early grave.” Steve joked.  
  


“And this right here should do it!” Tony dusted his hands off and and scooted next to Steve, content with his finished work.  
  


“When does your dad leave for London?” 

“Tomorrow. He’s staying for the weekend and he’ll be back Sunday for Peggy’s birthday.” 

“Oh, here they come now.” Steve said, noticing Howard and Peggy walking down the driveway.

“Hey you two!” Peggy called out.

“What’re you up to?” Howard asked.

“Art!” Tony beamed.

“Wow Steve that’s really ni- _Anthony_ why do you _insist_ on _defiling our property?_ ” Howard fussed.

Steve laughed as Peggy looked over the drawing. “It’s very detailed.” She said, laying on her side and digging through the chalkbox.

“Thank you!” Tony smiled.

“Why don’t you leave art to the _artist_ of the family please.” Howard said, gesturing at Steve and taking a seat on the step to look through the mail.

“I will not.” Tony chuckled.

Peggy picked up a piece of white chalk and drew a stick man with a mustache and a brief case. 

“Howard!” Peggy called from her spot on the ground.

“Yes dear.” Howard replied, continuing to flip through the pile of mail.

“Look I drew you!” She pointed to the figure labeled ‘Howard Stick’ and chuckled.  
  


“What?” Howard tried not to laugh.

“He’s the CEO of Stick industries...” she added, this time both of them bursted out laughing.

“This is what their humor has come to huh?” Steve chuckled.

“ _It’s like watching the world’s worst driveway comedy special._ ” Tony muttered. “Feels like a good time to reiterate dads statement, to leave the art to the professional!” He said loudly, glaring at Peggy.

Peggy glared back and gave Tony the middle finger.

*************************************

“Are you sure you have everything?” Peggy asked for the fourth time.

“Yes honey, I _promise_ I have _everything_.” Howard replied.

“Oh _please_ Peggy, the man packed _six shirts for two days_ , I think he’s _fine_.” Tony scoffed.

“You should always pack extra just in case, you never know what could happen.” Howard explained.

“Or are you planning to run away and never come back?” Tony asked, feigning suspicion.

“Oh please, if I were never coming back I’d be sure to take Jarvis! _Maybe even Peggy._ ” Howard joked earning a glare from his fiancé.

“Actually, Peggy why _aren’t_ you going? Don’t you want to visit your home country?” Tony asked.  
  


“Trying to get rid of me too?” Peggy chuckled.

“I just wouldn’t want _dad_ to be _lonely_.” Tony smirked.

  
“Oh please.” Howard scoffed.

“I’m not going because I have _business_ to attend to here, in addition to that I’ve still got a wedding to plan.” Peggy explained.

“Business to attend to? _Sounds ominous._ ” Tony remarked.

  
“You’re such a _pest_.” Peggy laughed.

“You two _please_ be on your best behavior until I get back... _please_!” Howard chuckled exasperatedly.

“I’m sorry but we can’t _promise that._ ” Tony said leaning against the banister.

“I _can_ promise we’ll miss you!” Peggy smiled and hugged into his side.

“I don’t know what we’re gonna watch on movie night without you. _No footloose?_ _Whew_.” Tony sighed and hugged into the other side of his dad.

“Just don’t watch it _without_ me!” Howard chuckled and kissed both of their heads just before they called the passengers to board.

“I guess you better go.” Peggy smiled sadly before kissing Howard on the cheek.

“I think so. I love you both!” Howard said breaking away from their embrace and they all said their goodbyes.

“Well, looks like it’s just the two of us darling.” Peggy grinned and put her arm around Tony as they headed back to the car.

*************************************

Tony and Peggy were asleep before the movie they picked was even halfway over. The ringing of the phone woke Peggy up to the credits rolling on the screen.

She stretched and walked over to pick up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey honey.” Howard answered from the other line.

“Hi! Are you alright? Did you get there okay?”

“I’m just fine dear, I’m settled in at the hotel.  How are the two of you?” Howard said.

“Oh we’re great. We just watch- _well_ _we fell asleep_ watching Happy Gilmore.” 

“Your accent is adorable Peggy!” Tony called from the couch. “ _Happy gilmohh!_ ” He added, walking into the kitchen.

“Ugh Your son is awake and picking at my accent again.-“ Peggy chuckled. “Here, come talk to your father.” She said, handing him the phone.

“Miss me already?” Tony chuckled, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Of course I do. And it’s too quiet around here, next time you’re coming with me!” Howard said.

“I’ll remember that. And I miss you too.”

“I’m _sure_ you won’t let me forget. Okay, I love you both and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight!” They replied.

“I for one, am exhausted.” Peggy yawned. “Come on and let me tuck you in.” 

“ _Peggy, I’m seventeen!_ ” Tony said on their way up the steps.

“Would you rather me _not_ tuck you in then?” Peggy asked.

”Of course not! I just thought I should mention it.” Tony replied and jumped right in his bed.

”That’s what I thought.” Peggy chuckled, pulling the covers over Tony and kissing him on the head.

“Goodnight sweetheart, I love you!” Peggy said before turning the lights out.

“Love you too!” 

*************************************

Tony woke up way earlier than usual and couldn’t go back to sleep. He decided to finish up the last of his homework before getting his day started and was sleepily reading through a paragraph about the revolutionary war when the phone in his bedroom rang. 

It was only 8:00 am, the only person who would be calling this early was his dad in London. 

“Hello?”

“Tony, it’s Steve!”

“Oh, hi honey.” Tony smiled softly and rested the phone on his shoulder.

“Hey! So I have a practice this morning and nothing else planned for the rest of the day. Do you want to hang out? I miss you.”

“I miss you too! I’ll be at the field as soon as I finish this _goddamn history packet._ ” Tony chuckled.

“Okay good... _I love you._ ”

“ _I love you_ _too_.” Tony smiled.

The boys hung up and Tony quickly finished his packet and got dressed. 

He went downstairs to the kitchen where Jarvis was pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“Good morning Ms. Car- _oh, you arent Ms. Carter._ Good morning, Tony. Fancy seeing you awake at this hour on a weekend!” Jarvis joked.

“Believe me, it was _completely unintentional._ ” Tony replied, grabbing Howard’s favorite tumbler out of the cabinet and handing it over to be filled.

“Where are you off to so early if I may ask?” Jarvis inquired, pouring coffee into the cup.

“Football field. I’m gonna watch Steve’s practice and then we’re spending the day together.” Tony said, putting the lid on and walking over to pick up his keys.

“Oh that sounds nice. I’ll admit I’m relieved to hear you say that. I haven’t heard you speak about Steve as much and I’d wondered if something had happened between the two of you.” 

Tony thought about the last few weeks. Technically something _had_ happened between the two of them but nothing similar to what Jarvis was implying.

“Nope, we’re good! We just haven’t been able to see each other as much.”Tony explained.

“Is that so? Why not?” Jarvis was asking when the phone started ringing.

“Just...conflict in schedule.”

Technically that wasn’t a lie. Tony thought as he walked over to answer the phone.

“Hello?” 

“Tony?”

“Oh, hey dad!”

“Hey... _what are you doing up?_ Isn’t it only eight thirty over there?” Howard asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. He could hear his dads confusion all the way from London.

“I’m going to Steve’s practice.” Tony answered.

“ _Ohhhh okay._ Have fun!” 

“Thanks, what about you? What are you doing?”

“I’m doing my best to stay on my usual sleep schedule. It’s one thirty here and I’m having a cup of coffee for extra measure...I’ve also eaten _quite_ a bit of chocolate. The rumors are true, _it’s better here._ ”

“Bring me some!”

“I’ll add it to the _list_. Well, I was calling to check in and make sure you all were doing okay.”

“Are you sure you weren’t calling because you _miss us?_ ” Tony smirked.

“...I’ll be on the first plane back tomorrow morning, so I’ll see you then.” Howard replied, ignoring Tony’s quip.

_Such a pride issue._ Tony thought.

“Okay, see you when you get here. Love you dad!” Tony said.

“Love you too!” Howard replied and they hung up.  
  


“See you later, Jarvis!” Tony said on his way out of the kitchen.

*************************************

Tony sat on the bleacherslining the edge of the football field, watching the coach yell at the team as they practiced and ran plays for an hour.

When it was done, Steve looked over and waved at Tony before following his team to the locker room.

Tony was so grateful he dated one of the football players that showered _immediately_ after their practices.

A few minutes later Steve walked over and Tony met him at the bottom bench. 

“How’d it go?” Tony asked bumping Steve’s fist.

Since they couldn’t hug or kiss on the field without speculation, they had settled onany simple way they could touch each other.

“Fairly well I think.” Steve said, running a hand through his damp hair.

“Coach is gonna need some _tea_ with the way he was yelling.” Tony said quietly, sneaking a glance at the man who was looking over a clipboard.

“Well we don’t call him Fury for no reason. Ready to go?” Steve smiled.

“Yeah.” Tony grabbed his coffee cup and followed Steve to his car. He knew he missed seeing Steve all the time like they used to, but the feeling set in even harder when they saw each other in person.

Steve was so cute in his little white polo and matching white keds and he was the only one who could make khakis look so cute.

“What are our plans for the day?” Steve asked, sitting in the drivers seat.

“I need to buy Peggy a birthday present and I know _exactly_ what I want to get her.”

“To the mall then?” Steve asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

“Yeah that’s perfect.” Tony replied.

After riding for a few minutes, Tony looked up and realized they had gone the wrong way.

  
“Babe this isn’t the way to the mall. What are you doing?” Tony chuckled.

Steve pulled in and parked in an empty lot.

  
“ _Are you kidnapping me?_ ” He sighed.

“No _dummy_! I just _missed_ you and I didn’t get to say hi like I wanted.” Steve leaned over and kissed Tony. “Hi.” He added after they pulled away.

“Hi.” Tony laughed.

“Okay, _now_ we can go to the mall.” Steve smiled and went back en route.

*************************************

Tony slept in a bit longer the next day but still managed to wake up before noon. He got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Peggy was standing at the counter writing things down in her planner and Jarvis was reading the newspaper.

“Happy Birthday, Peggy!” Tony said, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

“Thank you, darling!” Peggy smiled, hugging him back and kissing the side of his face.

“Do you want your _present_ now?” Tony grinned mischievously. 

“I’m not opening anything until your father returns. He should be here fairly soon actually.” Peggy replied, looking at her watch.

“ _I’m not so sure about that._ ” Jarvis looked up from his newspaper with a worried expression. He quickly walked into the living room and clicked the TV on, flipping through the channels until he got to the news station.

_“A harsh storm ripped through London, England yesterday evening and a large portion of the city has been left without power. A plane carrying 96 passengers to the United States has been taken down.”_

“ _What did that say?_ ” Tony muttered.

Jarvis put his fingers over his mouth, the way he does when he’s thinking hard.

Peggy stood still and watched quietly until it went off.

“ _The plane was expected to land at LAX at 10 this morning. First responders are assessing injuries and fatalities and should have an update by this afternoon._ ”

Peggy walked over to the phone and dialed Howard’s number.

Tony watched as she waited for an answer from the other line. Jarvis shifted between watching the TV for details and eyeing Peggy to see if anyone had picked up.

Peggy hung the phone back up and Tony felt his stomach sink. He sat at the counter and pulled his arms around his stomach. He felt nauseous.

“ _He may not have his phone on him._ I can call SI and see if he’s been in contact with any of his team.” Peggy said calmly.

She called SI and talked to a few people and hung up the phone again.

“Alright, no one has gotten a call from him... so the best thing we can do is listen for the phone and pay attention to the news.” She told Jarvis.

Jarvis nodded quietly. He knew Peggy was trying to be rational and not jump to any conclusions.

Peggy walked over to sit across from Tony and held his hands in hers. “I know this is frightening, but imagining worst case scenarios _will not_ make you feel any better. Why don’t you go out with your friends for a while and I will keep you updated. Yes?” 

“ _But it’s your birthday._ ” He replied sadly.

“Thank you for thinking of me. But clearly this birthday has taken a bit of a different path so don’t worry about me. Go on.” She said giving him a tight hug and going into the living room so he couldn’t argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story has been a little angsty, but rest assured my stories always have a happy ending!💕


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short part two of Peggy’s birthday chapter. Another chapter coming tonight!

Tony grabbed his keys and sat out in the car. He picked his buzzing phone up and answered it.

“Hey Steve.”

“Hey, are you okay? I’m watching what happened in London, _have you heard from your Dad?_ ” Steve asked gently.

“No, we haven’t. But Peggy told me to go out and get my mind off of things. Are you busy?” Tony asked, leaning his head against the seat.

“At the moment yes, but I will make time okay?” Steve promised.

“Okay. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Steve replied as they hung up.

*************************************

Tony hadn’t planned on driving to Clint’s house but he was glad he did.

He rang the doorbell and stepped back for a moment, Clint opened the door and a big smile came over his face.

“Is that _THEE_ Tony Stark? Long time no see _ASSHAT!_ ” Clint laughed and pulled Tony into a hug before letting him in.

“ _That would be me._ ” Tony chuckled.

“Wow man it’s been a while since we hung out, I’ve missed you!” Clint said. “So what brings you to _casa del Bartón?_ ”

“I’ve missed you too and I need the company.” 

“Well I’m happy to provide. I’ve been playing final fantasy for like _thirteen hours_ you wanna play?” Clint asked excitedly.

“Sounds good.” Tony laughed and took a seat on the couch.

“Toby! Been a while since I’ve seen _you_ around.” Natasha said, giving Tony a quick but tight hug around his shoulders.

“ _Natasha did you_... _miss me?_ ” Tony gasped dramatically.

“ _Don’t get stabbed._ ” She replied as she took a seat in the chair next to Tony.

Tony smiled and rolled his eyes before picking up the controller and starting he and Clint’s game.   
  


He was still terrified and worried for Howard, but being with these two made things a little better.

*************************************

Steve promised he’d make time for Tony and he did. Tony headed back home around five and when he got there Steve was pulling up to the gate.

“Hey babe!” Tony smiled as Steve made his way over to him.

“Hi!” Steve smiled and pulled Tony into a kiss. “Told you I’d come see you.” 

“Thank you.” Tony replied. “I just want to check on Peggy really quick and then I’ll be ready.” He said as he unlocked the door. 

He walked in and overheard Peggy on the phone. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to listen.

“I just- _I understand_ but I couldn’t make that decision until i discuss it with my _fiancé_ and he isn’t _here right now_ so I’ll have to call you back in a few days. _Thank you._ ” Peggy hung up and scratched out a date in her planner.

“Ms. Carter, _if I may?_ ” Jarvis spoke from the table.

Peggy nodded.

“I realize that planning a wedding must be _extremely difficult_ without Howard being here, but is cancelling all of the appointments the best thing to do?”

Peggy sighed. “ _I don’t know._ I don’t know what the best thing to do is right now. But I know I won’t plan _any of this_ without him, Mr. Jarvis. That may be irrational of me but I _need him here-_ I need to know he’s _okay_ before I take any steps forward.” Peggy replied, fidgeting with a pen.

“ _Not irrational at all._ ” Jarvis gave an apologetic smile and went back to keeping himself occupied with a book.

“Hey guys.” Tony said, walking into the kitchen.

Peggy glanced up and smiled.. “Tony, Did you have a good day?” 

“It wasn’t bad.-“ Tony nodded. “Did you hearanything yet?”

Peggy sighed. “ _No_ -“ 

Tony’s heart sank a bit. He’d held onto hope all day.

“But that doesn’t mean we give up hope just yet.” Peggy added.

“Okay...well in the meantime do you want to come hang out with Steve and I.” Tony offered.

_”Sure.”_ Peggy chuckled and put her arm around Tony as they walked out to the driveway.

“Hey Ms. Peggy. Tony’s gonna teach me to skateboard.” Steve smiled as they stepped outside in the driveway.

“ _Is that so?_ ” Tony and Peggy replied in unison.

“Yeah... _it is._ ” Steve chuckled at the surprise in their voices.

“This should be _rather entertaining._ ” Peggy said, sitting on the step where Howard’s sat just two days before.

Tony put his feet on each end of the skateboard so it wouldn’t move. He and Steve intertwined their hands as he stepped onto the board.

Tony looked into Steve’s eyes. “Ok don’t be nervous. This is _just like surfing_... _probably_. I actually have no idea., I’ve never surfed before.” Tony explained.

“This talk was _so_ _helpful_ , thank you.” Steve laughed.

“You’re very welcome. Okay now I’m gonna move my foot and youre gonna start rolling.” Tony said calmly. 

“Should you two be wearing helmets?” Peggy asked.

“Nah we’re good. I got a concussion once so I’m pretty sure I can’t get another one.” 

“Tony, absolutely _no_ logic was used in the forming of that idea.” Peggy shook her head.

“Is there _ever?_ ” Steve said.

“Maybe I’ll just let go...”Tony threatened.

“NO”

“ _That’s what I thought._ ”

Peggy sat back and laughed at the boys. Before they knew it an hour had passed and Steve was boarding smoothly down the driveway.

Tony was working on tricks and things when Jarvis came out and sat next to Peggy. They chatted quietly for a moment.

“Boys I’m going in for just a moment.” She announced.

“Okay.” They replied as she followed Jarvis inside.

Steve and Tony followed suit a few minutes later. 

They came in and Peggy and Jarvis were in the living room watching the news again. It has updated and started naming the victims of the plane crash.

They all stayed quiet as the news anchor read through the names. The list was so long and they were going by alphabetical order, it would take forever to get to Stark and the nerves were almost too much for them to handle.

Tony put the back of his palm over his mouth to keep from throwing up.

He waited and waited for them to call Howard’s name.

They did not call Howard Stark.

The news went to commercial and the four stood silently stunned.

Jarvis was the first to speak up. “ I- I suppose this is _good news_...if he wasn’t on that plane then that means he’s still in London.” He suggested.

Peggy nodded. “You’re right. He probably can’t call because of the power outage.” 

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony and pulled him in tight.

*************************************

Peggy was at the kitchen counter looking at the scratched out appointments that she and Howard had made for the wedding planning when Tony came down with a wrapped box.

“ _Crappy birthday._ ” He handed her the box with a small smile.

“Crappy _indeed_.” Peggy chuckled and took the box. 

“I know you wanted to wait for dad to get here but...I want you to open it _now_.”

“Okay.” Peggy nodded and tore the wrapping paper. She burst out laughing when she saw the gift. “A nerf gun! Tony, Really?” ”

“Two, actually! One is smaller. _Hear me out,_ I think you would enjoy this. Since you were all _badass in the army_ and skilled with weapons and stuff I figured you might like this. And now you can finally shoot me back when I hit you with my little darts.”

“Thank you, Tony. This might’ve been a mistake on your end though because I fully intend to use this _often_.” Peggy laughed.

“ _Don’t_ make me regret this Peggy.” Tony scoffed playfully, eyeing another box. “Now, let’s eat that cake.”

“Way ahead of you.” She chuckled, getting up to grab it.

*************************************


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a long ass chapter with a lot in it, but I think you’ll like it!

Peggy found herself waking up much later than usual. She glanced at the alarm clock that read 11:40

She showered and threw on some clothes before going down to the kitchen. 

“Morning Ms. Carter!” Jarvis said, sitting a hot mug of coffee and a piece of toast in front of her.

“Thank you, Mr. Jarvis.” Peggy gave a small smile and took a sip from the mug.

“Did you sleep well?” 

“... _No._ what about you?” She replied.

“ _Can’t say that I did_...I believe Howard’s absence is taking a harsh toll on us.”

“I’m afraid so...How was Tony when he left for school this morning?” Peggy asked with another sip.

“...Come to think of it, I don’t believe he did.” Jarvis replied.

“Goodness. I’ll go check up on him.” Peggy said and headed upstairs.

She knocked softly before opening the door and revealing the boy still under his covers. He was awake but hadn’t moved.

“Are you okay love?” Peggy asked gently.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He replied quietly.

“I don’t think you’re fine. And that’s _okay_.” Peggy said, sliding off her shoes and laid next to Tony.  “Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

“I’m...worried. I’m worried that he’s not coming back.” Tony said in almost a whisper. “I only got a few months with him and-“ Tony paused. He could feel tears pricking his eyes.

” _I just don’t want that to be all the time I get.”_

  
Peggy held him close. “I know sweetie...it’s tough.”

“We had a fight before he left and I just...there was so much more I needed to tell him. And when he said he was leaving, I wanted to apologize so bad but I just couldn’t. All I told him was that I wanted a picture of _Big Ben._ I just hope he knows I’m _sorry._ ”

“ _Oh_ , _Tony_. He knows you’re sorry. The night you two had your little spat, we were talking on the phone. I could tell he was frustrated about something and he’d explained to me what happened. He went on about how he hated to fuss with you and how he hoped you understood that everything he said was only to help you. He loves you, Tony. And he knows you love him.”

Tony leaned into Peggys side and she kissed his head.

“...I know it’s hard not knowing what’s going on but I can assure you that wherever he is, he’s doing everything he can to get back to us. Until he does... _we will be just fine._ Okay?” 

“Okay....I still really miss him.” Tony muttered quietly.

“Me too, love. I miss him _so_ _much_.”

Peggy decided to let Tony stay home from school.

*************************************  


After the last few weeks Tony had, Steve was really the only thing bringing him joy anymore. Luckily they had plans to see each other that night.

Tony grabbed his shoes and bag, carefully walking down to the front door like he always did. 

He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“Going somewhere?”

Tony froze. He turned around and eyed Peggy. “I- I thought you were _asleep._ ”

“I can see that.” Peggy replied flatly from the doorway of the kitchen. “May I ask where you’re off to at such an hour? With an _overnight bag_ _no less._ ” Peggy asked.

“I was just- _I don’t know._ ” Tony stuttered.  


That was absolutely the stupidest thing he could’ve said and it would definitely make Peggy even angrier. He regretted saying it the second it came out of his mouth.

“Oh you don’t _know_? Well come on into the living room and we’ll figure it out _together then._ ” She replied, turning around and gesturing for him to follow.

He was usually a much better liar but there was just something about Peggy that scared him too much.

_And just when I thought we couldn’t top the mall situation._ Tony thought.

Peggy was livid.

“I’ll allow you one chance. ONE to tell me the whole truth. _Please_ inform me of the place you _magically_ mustered up the energy to go to after I let you take a sick day from school. And don’t even THINK to tell a lie.” Peggy said.

“Okay-“ Tony sighed.“I was goingto Papa’s Pancakes and then to the park... _with Steve._ ” 

“And why are you sneaking out to meet your boyfriend in the _middle of the night,_ Tony?”

Tony hated to do the same thing and lie to Peggy like he had done to Howard but he didn’t really have a choice.

“I- _I just felt like it I guess._ ” Tony shrugged and looked away from Peggy.

“Hm...May I ask you a question? _Do you think I’m stupid?_ ” Peggy crossed her arms.

“Wh- _No!_ ” Tony said.

“Then why lie to me? Do you think I won’t find out?” Peggy asked coolly. 

Tony felt his mouth go dry.

  
“I-“

“-I’m going to ask you _one more time._ Whatever information you give me, I’ll believe you. _But if and when_ I find out that you _lied to me,_ you and I are gonna have some _serious_ business to sort out. _Do I make myself clear?_ ”

“Crystal.” Tony swallowed. 

_I guess this is it._

“Why are you sneaking out to see Steve in the middle of the night?” Peggy asked.

Tony sighed. “... _Are you gonna be mad?_ ” 

“I’m _already_ mad if you couldn’t tell.” Peggy scoffed.

“Okay well... it’s kind of a _long story._ ” Tony said.

“Well then you’d better get to talking.” Peggy crosses her arms.

“Okay...The weekend of Valentine’s Day when you and dad went away, dad was really serious about me sticking to my curfew. I promised I would but I lied and... _I spent the night at Steve’s.-_ “

He glanced up at Peggy who’s face still held the same expression. Clearly she wasn’t phased. She gave a nod and he continued.

“So the next morning Steve’s parents came home from their trip and _flipped_ when they found out that we’re together.” Peggys expression softened a bit.

“They won’t let Steve and I see each other anymore. And we don’t have any classes together so we don’t see each other during the _school day_ and if we go out right after school then they’ll know we’re out together and punish Steve. So we go out when both our parents are asleep.” Tony said softly. 

Peggy cleared her throat. “You said this happened on Valentine’s Day. Have you been sneaking out to see him since then?” 

Tony nodded and leaned forward putting his forehead in his hands. “...I wanted to tell you and dad, I _really_ did. But I _knew_ you guys wouldn’t trust me anymore and I didn’t want anything else getting in the way of the _only_ time I have with him you know? I feel like Steve is all I have right now.”

Peggy sat down on the ottoman in front of Tony. “I understand...Despite the current circumstances, it’s only been three days since I’ve seen Howard and I miss him _so much_ _already_. I can’t _imagine_ not being able to see him anymore...and I’m _so so sorry_ that all this has happened. It’s absolutely _awful and unfair_. But darling, I _really_ wish you would’ve told us when it happened. Because not only have you made this _more_ difficult for yourself by hiding it, now you _have_ broken our trust.”

“I’m sorry it’s just... _I love him_ , Peggy. I _really, truly love him_ and I miss him _so much._ If I’m in trouble... _it’s worth it._ ”

Peggy nodded. “Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but like you so _kindly_ reminded me the other night, you _are_ still seventeen. It’s not in your best interest for me to let you _careen into the night_. Tomorrow you’re going to have to think of a better way to see Steve... _but I will help you._ And your _father will help you. We’re here for you._ ”

“... _okay_.” Tony replied quietly. 

Peggy sighed. “You’ve been through a lot in seventeen years, young man. You’re very strong... _but you_ _shouldn’t have to be._ You should be able to be a child without other people’s bigotry getting in the way. I’m so sorry you have to deal with that.”

”...You don’t have to be so strong all the time either.” Tony suggested.

“ _I’m not_...” Peggy argued.

“I’ve seen you cry like one time _ever._ You didn’t even cry this weekend.”

“I’m not really one to _cry_...besides I’m not allowing myself to cry until I lay my eyes on Howard.” She said firmly.

Tony raised his eyebrows.

“...Okay I suppose I can see my hypocrisy.” She chuckled and glanced down, eyeing the overnight bag.  
  


“Were you planning to run away?” Peggy half joked.

Tony looked down at the bag and blushed a bit.

“Steve’s parents left for the weekend... _I was gonna be back before you woke up._ ” He cringed internally.

“...You were sneaking out to _shag_?” Peggy asked.

“... _maybe._ ” Tony replied.

“ _Goodness, Tony._ The _one_ bloody time Howard leaves you in my care, you go and pull something like this.” Peggy chuckled and put her face in her hands.

“If it’s any consolation, it _definitely_ wouldn’t have been our first time.” Tony explained.

“No! It’s no- wait what do you mean Definitely? _You do it often_?” Peggy asked exasperated.

“I feel like this conversation was a mistake. But don’t worry I’ve _already_ talked about it with dad.” Tony laughed.

Tony stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder getting ready to head back upstairs.

“You two are being safe, yes?” Peggy called with her head still in her hands. 

“Yes _jeez_. Goodnight!”  
  


“Goodnight- _and_ listen to me...I’m worried enough about your father right now, I can’t worry about you too okay?”

“Okay.” Tony nodded.

“And if you _ever_ try to sneak out on my watch again I will _slash your tires and dump your car in the river. Am I clear?_ ” 

Tony knew she wasn’t joking.

“ _Yes ma’am._ ”

“Okay. _I love you.”_

“ _I love you too._ ” 

*************************************

Tony didn’t sleep a wink the night before. All he could think about was the conversation he had to have with Steve.

He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

_If we can’t see each other at school, during the day, or at night how are we supposed to date?_

_How are we in a long distance relationship two blocks away from each other?_

He rolled out of bed and threw on jeans with the shirt he slept in. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He grabbed a sweatshirt since it was raining.

Against Jarvis’s warning, Tony skipped breakfast and went straight to school. 

He got his books from the locker and started down the hallway to get to class when he saw Steve walking towards him and talking to one of his teammates.

Tony turned around and went down a different hallway. He wanted so badly to go and say hito him. But he just couldn’t smile and talk to him knowing the conversation they’d have to have later. 

*************************************  


Tony was miserable after dodging Steve all day. He knew they would have to talk things out today, but he missed him more than anything.

The rain started to drizzle again as he walked to Steve’s house. He knocked and prayed that Steve’s parents wouldn’t answer the door.

After a moment that felt like forever, the door opened. It was Steve. Thank God... _kind of._

“Tony! I was looking for you  _all day_ \- come in, you’re getting soaked.” Steve gently pulled himin the house and closed the door. 

“Don’t worry, they’re not here.” Steve said, noticing the Tony glanced around. 

“Oh...okay...I came over to talk to you because... _because uh-_ “ Tony stammered as his voice started to crack.

“Babe, _what’s wrong?_ ” Steve’s face was focused and filled with concern. He placed his hands gently on Tony’s arms.

“God-  _everything. Everything is wrong._ ” Tony whispered.

“Come on.” Steve pulled Tony by the hand and into the living room. They sat across from each other on the couch.

“What’s going on? Is it about your dad?” Steve asked gently.

“No... well yes but... _thats not all._ ”

“What is it?” Steve put a hand on Tony’s knee.

Tony took a deep breath and tried to hold back tears.

“This year has been... _really hard._ Since Valentine’s Day it’s like everything has... _fallen apart._ I feel like I was doing great last year and now I just-  _everything is going wrong._ I worked hard all semester for a competition I couldn’t even  _go to_. My grades are going to shit... _my dad is missing-_ “ Tony scoffed humorlessly. “ And you... ”

“ Me? ” 

“You’re the only person who makes _any_ of this better. When I’m with you, everything else goes away. And now I...I barely see you.”

Steve moved in and pulled Tony into him. Tony laid into his chest and tears fell.

“I just want  _you,_ Steve. I want all of this to go away and I just want  us to be together. ”

Steve kissed Tony on his head and the two sat together for a long while. Tony cried silently and Steve held Tony tight.

Then the front door opened and Steve’s dad walked in.

Tony quickly moved to the other side of the couch and wiped his face.

“Steve, what’s going on?” Steve’s dad said angrily.

“ _We were talking._ ” Steve replies coolly.

“I thought I said he wasn’t supposed to come back here!” 

“I don’t  _care_ what you said. He’s my boyfriend and he _needs_ me and I’m going to be there for him. If that’s such an issue, _we will leave._ ” Steve stood.

“I just don’t understand.” His dad shook his head.

“And you don’t have to.” Steve took Tony’s hand and Tony followed him out to his car.

They got in and pulled away. Steve drove and the two were quiet for while. The rain started pouring harder on the windshield.

“Good thing I put the top back on.” Steve sighed.

Tony chuckled and Steve smiled. He intertwined one hand with Tony’s as he drove aimlessly up and down streets past resorts and restaurants and stores. They didn’t care where they went as long as they were together.

They ended up getting ice cream and sitting in the parking lot.

“Thank you, Steve.”

“Uh, you literally bought it remember?” Steve chuckled.

“Not for the ice cream _dipshit_...for what you did.” 

Steve leaned back against his headrest and looked at Tony. “When I said I chose you, I meant it. _I love you_... _dipshit._ ”

Tony laughed and kissed Steve on the cheek.

“Your lips are _freezing._ ” Steve laughed.

*************************************

Tony sighed as they pulled into his driveway that night. 

He stared emptily at the house and shook his head. “I don’t want to go back in yet. I’mnot ready for this to end.”

“Me neither.-” Steve reached for Tony’s hand. “-But when we get to _Boston_ it’ll just be the two of us.” Steve looked over and smiled.

“We’re still waiting onacceptance letters” Tony said.

“It’s coming. I’m gonna get into MCAD and you’re getting into MIT, I’d bet my _life_ on that.” 

“Thank you but...their requirements are kind of...I don’t know if I _meet_ them all.” 

“Im sure you do babe. Your grades slipped and you fixed em in like _ten minutes.-_ “

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes.

“-What I’m saying is, you are the _smartest_ guy in all of Malibu. You’re gonna get in and you’re gonna go to school a few minutes from me and we’re gonna go on cute lunch dates together. _Okay?_ ” Steve smiled.

“... _Okay._ ” Tony smiled back.

“Now c’mon, _I’ll go with you._ ” Steve said.

Tony sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt.

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony and led him up to the steps. 

Tony unlocked and pushed the door open when he heard laughter in the kitchen. The boys shared a quick glance and ran into the room. There Howard was in the kitchen trying his best to get Peggy to stop crying which resulted in a mix of her laughing _and_ sobbing.

“DAD!” Tony darted to Howard and he caught him in a hug.

“Tony!” Howard kissed Tony on the head and held him tight. He pulled Steve into the hug and stood there for a few moments longer.

“What hap- where were yo- why didn’t you answ- _Are you okay_ -“

“-One question at a time please.” Howard chuckled and stepped back pulling chocolate out of his pocket. “Hopefully it isn’t _melted_ , but here ya go.” He handed a piece to the three in the kitchen. They all looked at him in confusion. He really thought they were worried about the chocolate.

Howard was immediately bombarded with comments.

“Yeah dad no _offense_ but we don’t _care_ about the chocolate.” Tony sighed.

“ _Are you mad? We don’t give a damn about the bloody chocolate!_ ” Peggy fussed. 

“The chocolate didn’t really make the top of our _priority_ list. We were worried about you.” Steve shook his head.

“ _Oh_...”

“ _Oh?_ ” The three fussed in unison.

“What do you mean _oh_? We thought you _died_.” Tony let out a humorous chuckle.

“No, no I’m _very_ much alive. And if it weren’t for you I suppose I might _not_ be.” Howard said, turning to dig through his briefcase. 

He pulled out a picture of Big Ben.

“I was headed to the airport and I remembered I promised to bring you an original picture of this. It took longer than I planned and I missed my plane. When I landed here a couple hours ago, I read the news and saw that plane went down.” He handed it to Tony.

“Wow thats-....thank you.” Tony said.

“Um, thank _you_!”

*************************************

Jarvis had been on the verge of tears when he saw Howard was home. He gave Howard a tight hug and immediately excused himself to make a pot of tea.

They had barely let the man settle in before demanding to know what happened. Now he sat on the couch with his arm around Peggy, bouncing his foot calmly like the whole ordeal hadn’t been traumatizing.

“Well it was a pretty gnarly storm that’s for sure. It knocked out most of the city’s power and all of the phone lines were down. Then once I found a phone that worked the operator _refused_ to make an international call. So I just waited it out and now I’m here, safe and sound.”

Howard glanced at Tony with a small glare.

“I am, however, glad I packed those _extra shirts._ ” Howard added with an eyebrow quirk. 

“ _In my defense_ , I didn’t know you’d be replacing Tom Hanks in _Castaway_.”

“I don’t think the situation was that dire. But preparation is always key.” Howard laughed. “I’m just glad to be back. Now we can finally move on with our lives. You and I still have a wedding to plan!” He added, looking at Peggy.

“No.” Peggy replied.

“ _No?_ ” Howard panicked.

Steve and Tony watched silently.

“No I don’t want to have a wedding.” Peggy said.

“ _Wait a minute._ You don't want to have a _wedding?_ What, you don’t want to _marry me anymore?_ ” Howard asked sitting up and turning to face her directly.

“Howard _of course_ I want to marry you-“ Peggy rolled her eyes. “the big wedding we were planning, all the bells and whistles and extra stuff... _I don’t want that anymore_. Is that okay?”

“Oh-“ Howard, Steve and Tony let out a collective sigh of relief. “ _Jesus, Margaret, you scared me there._ Of course that’s okay, honey. But what made you change your mind?” Howard asked.

”...These past few days without you... _Those things aren’t important to me anymore._ All I need is you.” Peggy said, holding one of Howard’s hands between her own.

Tony was just about to point out the blush coming to Howard’s face when Steve put a hand over his mouth. 

“Anthony, _do not_ ruin their moment.” Steve whispered.

Tony turned to Steve. “I’m sorry did you just call me _Anthony?_ ” He whispered back.

“I did.”

“ _Hm._ ” Tony quirked his eyebrows and tuned back into the soap opera that was happening on the couch.

“Well... _okay_ then. It’s settled, _no big wedding_....I love you by the way.” Howard smiled. 

“I love you too.” Peggy smiled.

Howard put his arm back around Peggy and turned to the boys on the love seat. “ _Beat it!_ ” 

“ _Oh wow_. Come on babe.” Tony stood up quickly and grabbed Steve’s hand, pulling him off the couch and out the front door.

“I don’t think we had to leave the _house._ ” Steve laughed and sat down on the step next to Tony.

“I like to take extra precautions. _No one_ wants to be around for their _smoochfest._ ” Tony chuckled, looking over the landscape as the sky darkened to a navy blue. “You know, I’m _so_ glad this day didn’t end the way it started.” He said.

“Yeah? How do you feel now that your dad is back?” 

“Better. Much better.”

“Good.” Steve put his arm around Tony andkissed him on the head. “Hey so I was looking for you all day at school. I wanted to talk to you about some things.” 

“You’re not gonna call off _our_ wedding are you?” Tony joked.

“Just listen.” Steve laughed.  
  


“Okay, I’m listening.” Tony smiled.

“In a little over a month, I’ll be moving out and going to college. And I realized that I don’t want to spend my last few weeks at home sneaking around and hiding you know?”  
  


“Yeah.” Tony replied. 

It seemed like Steve was starting the conversation Tony had been avoiding all day at school. 

_Was he breaking up with Tony?_

“And despite the circumstances, I’m _technically_ out to my parents...So I’m done with the sneaking around and all that. I’m gonna see you when I want, like we used to. And...I think I’m done with the whole closet thing you know? I don’t want this to be a secret anymore. I want my friends to know that I’m gay and that I’m in a relationship... _Maybe cheerleaders will stop hitting on me._ ”

“They’d better!” Tony laughed. “That’s really good though Steve, wow I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you. But I figured if people knew I was in a relationship, they’d want to know who with. Are you okay with people knowing we’re together?”

“Steve, _of course!_ ” Tony scoffed. “My friends already know, and they’re the only ones I care about. Plus, dating the All-American captain of the football team is probably the _biggest flex of my life._ ”

“Not... _Howard Stark_... _being your dad?_ ” Steve asked.

“That’s the _second_ biggest flex. But anyway, when are you gonna do this?” Tony asked.

“Well that’s the other thing I wanted to ask you...”

“ _Ask me what?_ ” 

“If you would like to go to prom with me?”

Tony’s eyes shot to Steve’s. _“Prom?”_

“Yeah, do you want to go?”

“I- y- of COURSE I WANNA GO! And _especially_ with you.” Tony beamed. 

“I’d hoped so.” Steve smiled and leaned in to kiss Tony. 

They stayed together on the front step for a while. Talking and kissing and laughing. 

Maybe things were finally starting to make a turn for the better.

*************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of the angst folks! I’m working on the last few chapters but don’t worry, it’s nothing but sweet smiles and fluff! Talk to me in the comments, love you all! AND HAPPY PRIDE!!!✨🌈✨ I plan on writing some gay fluff and pride themed fics so check out my page every once in a while!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P R O M!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a WHILE but I’m sooo excited to be posting these final few chapters!! Talk to me in the comments!❤️

Howard was sitting on the side of the pool with his feet dipping in, scribbling designs for something on a notepad when Tony came outside.

Hey, dad. Are you busy?” He asked.

“Nope, what’s up?”Howard replied

Tony sat down next to Howard. “Okay, so... I’m _sure_ you remember our argument before you left.”

“Uh huh.” Howard nodded.

“You asked me what was going on and I told you it was nothing. And obviously I was lying but...At the time I just didn’t see telling the truth as an option. But I’m gonna fill you in okay?” 

“Okay.” Howard replied, sitting his notebook down and clasping his hands in his lap.

“When you left for Valentine’s Day, I did _not_ come back by curfew. I spent the night at Steve’s.” He blurted out, relieved to get it off his chest for the last time.

Howard chuckled and shook his head. “ _I know._ ”

“So- _wait what?_ How did you know?”

“Fathers intuition...and you had on the same clothes as the day before _plus_ a varsity football sweatshirt... _you don’t play varsity football._ ” Howard smirked

“ _Damn_.” Tony laughed.

“Anyway, continue.” Howard smiled.

“So, the next morning we were getting breakfast and his parents came home early and basically figured out that we were together. They were pretty angry about it and told us we couldn’t see each other anymore.”

“Oh my goodness. Tony, I’m so sorry.”

“Well that’s why I was sad when I got home. But I didn’t want to tell you that because you would’ve known I didn’t come home... which _apparently_ was common knowledge.”

“Yeah.” Howard chuckled.

“Anyway this is the part that you’re uh... _not gonna find so funny._ ”

“Oh boy.”

“Oh boy is right. Anyway...Steve’s parents made a bunch of rules so we couldn’t be together during the day...so we just... _started seeing each other at night.”_

“What do you mean?” Howard asked.

“We um...we were sneaking out past curfew to see each other.”

“Okay... _I did not know that._ ” Howard said.“Tony, that’s crazy. For how long?”

He didn’t sound angry, but he definitely didn’t sound happy about it either.

“Until two days ago when Peggy caught me sneaking out.” 

“Oh man. I’m sure _that_ was fun. Where have you been sneaking off to?”

“We would go to the diner two blocks away and then swing at the park and talk for a while. It was nice to have that time to ourselves but that’s why the rest of my life kind of started falling apart. I was getting like four hours of sleep.”

Howard nodded. “Hm. I guess I’m shocked more than anything...Tony, that was a _very_ tough situation to handle. I understand you were facing a dilemma but I’m sure there were other ways to work this out.”

“When you asked what was going on, that’s what _I_ _should’ve told you_. I know it wasn’t right to do. I knew and I did it anyway. _And I’m sorry._ ”

“Okay.” Howard replied, putting an arm around Tony. “...I’m sure you’ve learned from this.”

“I have. And Steve basically told his parents to fuck off so we’re seeing each other like we used to... _sorry for saying fuck._ ”

“Well I’m glad you two are getting back to normal.” Howard laughed.

“Yeah... he actually asked me to prom last night.” Tony grinned.

“Prom! Did you say yes?” Howard beamed.

“Did someone say Prom?” Peggy exclaimed on her way over to them.

“Steve asked Tony to Prom!” Howard said with excitement.

“Oh my goodness did you say yes?” Peggy asked, sitting next to Tony. 

“ _Of course I said yes._ ” Tony laughed.

“That’s so exciting.” Peggy said.

“When is it?” Howard asked.

“Next weekend.” Tony answered.

“Oh wow, we’ve got _serious_ shopping to do!” Peggy smiled.

Tony and Howard exchanged a glance and looked back at her.

“ _What?_ ” She furrowed her brow.

“Were gonna have to put a limit on your card or _something_.” Howard shook his head.

“Yeah you take shop till you drop to a _whole new level,_ Peggy.” Tony said, walking over to get a drink.

“Oh to hell with both of you.” Peggy chuckled.

Howard splashed a wave of water into Peggy’s lap.

“God, Howard you’re such a child!” She fussed at Howard as he laughed. Peggy rolled her eyes and turned back to Tony.

“So what color are you two thinking?” 

“I have no idea Peggy.” Tony laughed 

“Well then, _we have much to discuss._ ” She smiled.

*************************************

By the looks of the trio, Tony’s parents were more excited than he was. They’d spent the day shopping and now Tony and Howard were in the suit shop.

“ _Anthony Stark stand still!_ ” Howard fussed.

“But I’m staaarving! We’ve been here all day!” Tony whined.

“It’ll only be a few minutes more.” The tailor said apologetically,trying to fit the suit jacket to perfection as quickly as possible.

“He’s fine, take your time!” Howard gave a courteous smile before glaring back at Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed quietly as he held his arms back out for what had to be the twelfth time. 

A moment later Peggy strolled in with sunglasses on her face and multiple shopping bags in hand.

Howard grinned and wrapped his arms around her with a quick kiss to the temple. “And what’s all this?” He chuckled.

“You know, you _really_ need to learn to mind your own.” Peggy smiled and looked over to Tony. “Well aren’t you a pitiful sight!” She chuckled.

“... _I’m hungry._ ” He growled.

“Goodness someone get this boy a happy meal or something.” She laughed and took her leftover pretzel bites over to share.

“Thank you!” Tony said as she popped one into his mouth and took his turn to glare at Howard.

“Oh my goodness! Tony, you look so cute!” 

“Yeah thanks, can I get another one of those?” He asked, gesturing to the pretzel bites.

“I’m actually finished here. I’ll take your suit and pack it up for purchase!” The tailor said.

Tony was about to exclaim his excitement loudly when Howard gave him a look. 

“Thank you sir.” Tony said before turning into the dressing room to change back to his clothes.

The man took the suit and Howard followed him to checkout. 

He popped out of the dressing room a few minutes later with the shorts andmid sleeve button up he’d showed up in.

“Well you’re just about prom ready! Are you excited?” Peggy smiled.

“ I mean prom is cool and whatever I’m just excited to go with Steve.”

“I forgot this will be your second prom won’t it? How was your last one?”

“I dont remember I was high as a kite.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah can we go eat now?” Tony asked, finishing off the last of the pretzel bites.

“Oh will you pipe down? We’re going to eat after your father buys your suit.”

“ _Pipe down?_ I’m sorry, I was standing in one spot like a scarecrow for _four hours!_ ”

“It was only an hour and a half darling.” 

“Felt like a damn _lifetime_. Excuse my language.” Tony sighed.

“Saying excuse my language doesn’t change the fact that you still said it.” Peggy laughed.

“Alright you two, let’s go! We got a lot done today, now we can go get this boy some damn food. _Excuse my language._ ”Howard said.

Tony laughed and Peggy shook her head.

*************************************

Tony pulled the black tux jacket over his crisp white shirt and straightened it out. He was picking up his bow tie when Howard knocked.

“Hey! Wow aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” Howard beamed and looked over his son.

His hair was brushed neat pairing well with his perfectly fitting tux. A stark contrast to the slightly unkempt look he usually wore.

“I don’t know what that means.” Tony chuckled.

“You look very handsome!” Howard laughed and tied Tony’s bow tie. 

“Oh thanks.” 

“What are you nervous about?” Howard asked, noticing Tony twiddling a small comb between his fingers.

“Prom night jitters I guess.” Tony shrugged.

“It’ll go away once your night gets started.” Howard smiled.

“Well...we’re also coming out to all our friends tonight.” Tony explained.

“Oh, I see...That’s a really big step, Tony. _Are you ready for that?_ ” 

“...Yeah...I think I am.” Tony nodded.

Howard smiled. “Well listen, _those who mind don’t matter and those who matter don’t mind._ Okay?” Howard said.

“Okay.” Tony nodded.

“And no matter what happens tonight, you and Steve have fun! This suit was expensive!” Howard poked at Tony’s shoulder.

“Okay.” Tony laughed.

“Good. Now please, let’s go see Peggy before she _explodes._ ”

Tony laughed and followed Howard down the steps to the living room. 

Peggy was ready with the camera the very second Tony set foot in the living room.

“Jesus Peggy _warn_ someone first!”

“Ma’amwe actually don’t allow flash photography at this time.” Howard joked.

“I’ll take as many pictures _as I please_ , thank you kindly.” Peggy smiled and turned back to Tony.  “Aren’t you quite the gentleman! _And you had better act like one tonight understood_?” She said.

“Yes ma’am.” Tony smiled.

Howard nodded. “That’s right and even though you have no curfew tonight, not an-“

“ _Ounce of trouble, I know._ ” Tony laughed.

He had made it to the point where his parents trusted that he wouldn’t be drinking or using drugs anymore. He had come a long way from when them having to list out the specific things they didn’t want him to do. “Not an ounce of trouble“ was a privilege to hear.

But he was still going to mock Howard for saying it.

The doorbell rang and a moment later Steve was standing in the living room too.

With them both wearing tuxedos they were almost matching, only Steve’s hair was slicked back.

“You certainly clean up nice Mr. Rogers! You two are going to be the cutest pair at prom!” Peggy beamed.

“Agreed.” Howard smiled.

“You look amazing.” They said, complimenting each other in unison.

“ _So do you._ ” They did again.

“Oh my god _stop_ -“ 

“That was so cringey!”

“Anyway, I have your man flower!” Tony smiled and pinned the boutonnière to the lapel of Steve’s jacket.

“ _Good god._ ” Howard shook his head.

“Let’s _not call it that_.” Steve laughed, and pinned his to Tony’s.

“Get in for a picture you two!” Peggy laughed.

Jarvis took a few pictures of them all together.

“Okay we’re going now.” Tony laughed.

“Have a good time!” Peggy called out.

“Have fun! But not _too much fun._ ” Howard added before turning to Peggy. “I’ve always wanted to say that.” He smirked.

“Oh will you come in the house.” Peggy laughed and pulled his arm before closing the front door.

*************************************

The boys sat next to each other in the limo.

Tony looked at Steve. Steve looked back at Tony.

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

They both laughed and sighed. “Why is this awkward?” Steve chuckled.

“I don’t know. It probably didn’t help that I started the night off by saying _man flower._ ” Tony shrugged.

“ _Definitely not._ ” Steve laughed. “...are you ready for tonight? In a few minutes the whole school is going to know we’re a couple.”

“I know. I think I’m ready though.”

Steve sighed. “Me too...even though I’m still... a little scared.”

Tony took Steve’s hand and kissed the back of his palm. “You don’t have to be scared. I’ll be with you the whole time. Every step of the way.” 

“Okay.” Steve smiled and kissed Tony.

Sooner than later they were at the school. The music was blaring and you could see some ofthe lights and decorations from the parking lot.

Steve opened the door and held it for Tony. They exchanged a glance before interlocking hands and walking up the red carpet to the school doors.

“Steve! What’s up man!” One of Steve’s teammates greeted them in the hallway.

“Hey! You look great.” Steve replied 

“Thanks, you too. Did you guys come together?” He asked giving a small smile and nod to Tony. 

“Yeah, this is my boyfriend Tony.” Steve said.

“Oh. Wow Cap, I didn’t know you swung that way.” The guy turned to Tony. “ _National champion,_ I heard of you! Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Tony nodded.

“Well you guys have fun.” He said on his way to greet someone else.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Tony smiled and looked up at Steve. 

“Nope it wasn’t.” Steve replied and linked his arm through Tony’s. “Ready?” 

“Yep.” 

They went into the dimmed gymnasium decorated with black and gold balloons and streamers.

Even in the dark they were able to find their friends. Tony spotted Clint and Natasha over by the snack table.   
  


“Hey guys!” 

“Tony! Wow you guys look great!” Clint exclaimed. 

“Wow Toby I never thought I’d see you in a suit.” Natasha said.

“Thanks Clint. You look very nice as well Natasha-“ 

She was wearing a silky black bodycon gown with a sweet heart neckline and a diamond necklace. Clint was wearing a suit that looked almost completely made of diamonds. 

A fashion choice he would most definitely regret in the future.

“You guys know Steve and I are together.” Tony smiled.

“WHAT? YOURE DATING STEVE ROGERS?” Clint exclaimed.

“Clint, you already knew this!” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Yeah I’m playin I just wanted to make a scene.” Clint laughed.

“You made a scene coming in here with that suit.” Tony joked, which Natasha thought was funny.

“Fuck you!” Clint pouted, trying not to laugh.

Steve shook his head. “You look nice, Clint.” He said apologetically.

“Thank you, _Steve_.” He replied glaring at Tony. “I like Mr. football _better than you._ ” He spat.

“Hey guys!” Bruce called as he and T joined the group. 

“Hey!” They all mingled excitedly and T and Steve did their special handshake.

“Tony and Steve are dating!” Clint blurted out.

“Yeah I know.” Bruce furrowed his brow. “They’ve been dating for _months_.” He chuckled.

“ _Damn_.” 

“Clint, stop trying to start scandal where there isn’t any.” Tony laughed.

“What’s a party without drama amongst friends?” He whined.

“We’re gonna go get punch.” Steve said and he and T headed to the table.

“So what are your plans for afterprom?” Clint asked.

“T and I are going to another party.” Bruce said.

“Natasha and I are going to a hotel.” Clint quirked his eyebrows. “What about you,Tony?”

“I’m actually not sure. We didn’t really think about that.” Tony said.

“ _You_ didn’t think about it. I know _exactly_ what we’re doing.” Steve said placing a cup of punch in Tony’s hands.

“ _Oh._ ” Tony blushed as his friends made googly eyes and wiggled their brows. They all knew Tony wasn’t one to blush. 

“ _Well well._ ” Clint chuckled.

“ _Anyway_. We should go dance now.” Tony dragged Steve away to the floor and their friends followed.

*************************************

The boys laughed and chatted and danced with their friends for hours before prom finally ended.

“You don’t have to go home, but you’ve got to get out of here!” One of the chaperones spoke out.

The group of friends said their goodbyes and parted ways for the rest of the night. Now Tony and Steve were sitting in their regular spot at Papa’s Pancakes.

“Been a while since I’ve seen you two. Missed ya bunches!” The waitress smiled and poured them both some coffee.

“We’ve missed you too, Angie.” Tony replied.

“Did ya have a nice prom?” 

Tony and Steve exchanged a glance and grinned. “It was great!” Steve replied.

“I’m glad! I’m assuming you both want your usual? Short stack of pancakes, three eggs and a side of bacon for Steve. And a plate of french toast, extra powdered sugar on top, with two eggs and a side of bacon for you to nibble at but end up feeding Steve, for Tony!” She smiled.

“Yes that’s _exactly_ it, thank you Angie.” Steve chuckled.

“Comin right up.” She nodded and went to put the order in.

“She knows us _too_ _well_.” Tony shook his head.

“Agreed.” Steve laughed.

“...so earlier you said you knew what we were doing tonight. What exactly are we doing tonight?” Tony smiled.

Steve took a dramatically long sip of his coffee. “You’ll just have to _wait and see, Anthony._ ” He replied.

Tony blushed (again) and rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He smiled and sipped his coffee.

“So now feels like a good enough time to tell you...I got accepted into MCAD.” Steve grinned.

“What!! Steve I told you that you would!!”

“I know, you were right!” Steve nodded.

“I’m so proud of yo- _wait a minute...say that again._ ”

“Mm mm.” Steve shook his head.

“Repeat the last sentence please. _Just once_.”

“I said, you were right. _Don’t let it go to your head!_ ” Steve said.

“Ugh that is music to my EARS!” Tony clutched his hands to his heart.

“You’re so annoying.” 

*************************************

After the boys ate breakfast, the limo took them to lookout point. Steve’s car was already parked in the lot.

“Man it’s been a while since we’ve been here.” Tony smiled.

“I know right. I figured what better time to come than now.” Steve said, taking Tony’s hand and leading him down towards the path.

They walked carefully down the trail until they felt the soft crunch of sand under their shoes and heard the crash of the water on the shoreline.

They exchanged a moonlit smile and ran out onto themiddle of the beach. 

“Wanna swim?” Tony blurted, stripping from his tux and leaving it on the sand.

“Wh- _is that safe?_ ” Steve chuckled.

“No!” Tony shook his head. 

“Okay.” Steve laughed and quickly threw off his suit before running after Tony to the dark water.

The water sloshed as they ran in and let the waves hit their legs. They went a little further and dipped their body’s in. They hugged each other close and laughed and swam together for a while before going back to rest in the warm sand.

“You know, we made perfect timing.” Steve smirked. 

“For what?” Tony asked and was almost cut off by the fireworks that started popping in the sky over the water.

”Steve!! How did you-“

”I’m not going to tell you!” Steve laughed.

Tony shook his head and laid in the nook of Steve’s arm, looking up at the fireworks. Steve pulled Tony close and did the same.

“I love you.” Tony smiled.

“I love you too.” Steve smiled and as Tony leaned in to kiss him.

*************************************

Tony walked through the front door and to the kitchen where his parents were having breakfast.

“Tony! How was your night?” Howard asked excitedly sipping coffee from a _World’s Best CEO_ mug.

“Did you have fun?” Peggy smiled.

“I had a great time. The best time.” Tony nodded.

“We want to hear everything! But uh...maybe you should take a _shower_ first.” Howard chuckled noticing the little sand trail Tony was tracking through the house.

“Okay-“ Tony laughed. “Save some breakfast for me.” He called out on his way up the steps.

“Of course.” Howard replied, sitting back and smiling. 

“Are we going to tell him today?” Peggy grinned after tony was out of earshot.

“Mmm. No, I think we’ll wait. Play it out a bit longer.” Howard smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few sweet surprises for Tony!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left for this series! So bittersweet for me, but this will NOT be the end of the storyline because I just do nooot know how to let things go! This was the first storyline I ever wrote and I’m so happy to have been able to share it! So if you enjoyed this, don’t worry! There will be more!!❤️❤️❤️

Tony’s birthday was on Friday and everyone was super excited. However, no one was as excited as Howard. It would be his first birthday with Tony since he turned six. He was over the moon.

Unfortunately he had to keep his excitement at bay to pull off his secret plan.

Tony pulled his legs up in the chair, resting his chin on his knees and flipping through the channels with the remote.

“Oh hello, I didn’t know you were in here.” Howard lied, walking into the living room and taking a seat across from Tony.

“Yep.” Tony chuckled to himself at Howard’s awkwardness. He flipped past the news channel that displayed the date and weather on the screen.

“Goodness it’s the 27th already?” Howard shook his head and picked up a book.

“Yep.” Tony quirked his eyebrows.

“Was there anything in particular that you wanted to do on Friday?” Howard asked pretending to read and trying his best to be nonchalant. 

“ _On Friday?_ ” Tony put the remote down and geared suspiciously at Howard. 

“Yeah.” He glanced up and nodded.

“ _My birthday._ ” Tony stated.

“Yes.” Howard nodded again.

“...I want to go roller skating and have cake.” Tony said deciding to play along.

“Oh ok. We may be able to do that.” He agreed.

“Mmhm... _or are you planning something else?_ ” Tony asked, keeping focused on Howard.

“No, I’m not.” Howard said, flipping the page.

“Hm...okay... _and you’re sure?_ ” Tony asked again.

“ _Yes, Tony. I’m sure._ ” Howard chuckled.

“Okay.-“ he said picking the remote back up. “ _Your book is upside down._ ” He smirked.

Howard cleared his throat. “...I like it that way.”

“Was that Will and Grace? Flip it back!” Peggy told Tony, coming in and sitting down on the couch.

“Your wish is my command.” Tony laughed and flipped the channel back.

“Hm-“ Peggy smiled and glanced at Howard, frowning before turning back to the tv. “Howard, darling your book is upside down.” She shook her head.

“...I like it that way.” Howard repeated himself.

*************************************

“There’s no way you’re not cheating, Tony. _There’s just no way!_ ”

“Steve I’m not cheating! If I cheated you would never find out!” Tony fussed back.

“It just doesn’t add up! Are you paying taxes correctly? Like on _every tax space?_ ” Steve aggressively pointed to the spots on the monopoly board.

“We just- we don’t understand how you _keep doing this?_ ” Howard said, holding his head in his hands.

“Something about you winning for the eleventh time is _not_ sitting right with me.” Peggy said with suspicion.

“Guys I’m not cheating! I just _happen_ to be good at this game!” Tony laughed.

“Okay well next week we’re playing something else.” Steve replied, standing up to go home.

“Punk.” Tony shook his head.

Steve was just about to argue back when Howard interrupted.

“Steve! I almost forgot you asked me to take a look at your car!” Howard said.

“I did?” Steve asked, completely confused.

“Yes you did. _Remember?_ ” Howard hinted.

“....OH yes yes I do!” Steve nodded and looked at Tony. “The radiator is um... _not radiating._ ” He explained. 

Howard nodded and tried not to laugh.

Tony looked unimpressed. “Yeah okay, babe see you tomorrow.” He said, turning back to his argument with Peggy. 

“Ready?” Steve asked.

“Right behind ya.” Howard replied. He followed Steve out the front door and closed it behind him. “ _Radiators not radiating huh._ ” He joked.

“Hey you really put me on the spot back there!” Steve chuckled. “Is this about the party?” He asked.

“Yes, everything is going to plan and it’s gonna be great. But it’ll take some time to set everything up, that’s where _you_ come in. I need you to keep him busy until the party starts.”

“Hm. Okay I can do that.” 

“Yeah he wants to go roller skating, if that helps any. But um... _there’s one more thing._ ”

“Okay....” Steve squinted.

“I need you to make sure when he gets here, he’s wearing _pool party attire._ ” Howard smiled nervously.

“Oh my god- Mr. Stark he _loves_ his vampire clothes, you _know_ he’s not going to cooperate.”

“Listen, if there’s anyone who can get him to comply it’s-“

“- _Peggy!_ ” Steve interrupted.

“That’s... _valid_ , but I need Peggy’s help here. You’re the next best thing.” 

Steve looked around and sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” He shook his head and walked down to his car.

“Thank you! I’ll see you tomorrow...and get a good nights rest, _you’re gonna need it!_ ”

*************************************

Tony rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes.

_It’s my birthday...yaaay._ He thought sleepily as he sat up and attempted to make his way to the bathroom. 

“OH MY GOD” He jumped, hearing a loud popping noise. He looked down and around.

The floor was covered in bubble wrap.

Tony shook his head and smiled at the noise he made walking across to the bathroom.

When he opened the door he was met with dozens of balloons all over the bathroom. Stacked to the ceiling in the shower. Filling the cabinets. Even one in the toilet. 

“What is happening.” He laughed sleepily.

He opened the drawer for his toothbrush but instead found a sticky note.

_Not so fast. Adulthood is hard work! You’ll have to find the balloons that hold your toothbrush and toothpaste. There’s 124 balloons total...good luck._

“ _Very funny._ ” Tony smirked, opening another drawer where he kept extra supplies. Unfortunately he found another sticky note and a needle.

_Haha nice try! No shortcuts!_

“Dammit.” Tony laughed.

It took almost half an hour of shaking and popping balloons before he was able to find the toothbrush and toothpaste. 

When he was finally ready, he went down to the kitchen where his family was eating breakfast. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!!” Howard, Peggy, and Jarvis cheered when he walked in.

“Thank you! And _Ha. Ha. Ha._ _Sooo clever_ what you guys did up there.”

“Hey dont look at me, it was all Peggy!” Howard chuckled.

Tony glared at her. “ _I should’ve known._ ” He said, sitting down as Jarvis put his breakfast in front of him.

“Happy birthdayyyy!” She laughed and sipped her coffee.

Tony shook his head and smiled.

“Wow. I can’t believe you’re eighteen.” Peggy smiled. 

“Yeah maybe I’ll buy a lottery ticket.” Tony half joked and took a bite of waffle. 

“I knew a guy back in New York... got so excited about winning the lottery he went into cardiac arrest and died before he could cash it in.” Howard said, shaking his head.

“ _Of course you did._ ” Jarvis replied exasperatedly on his way to answer the front door.

Tony and Peggy sighed.

“Hey everyone!” Steve said, coming into the kitchen. “Hey birthday boy!” Steve grinned and placed a quick kiss Tony’s head before stealing a piece of bacon from his plate. “Ready to spend the day together?” He asked.

“What are we doing?” Tony chuckled.

“Hmm...what about roller skating?” He suggested, pretending to be original.

“That’s actually what I wanted to do!” Tony smiled and took his plate to the sink.

“Great minds think alike!” He nodded.

Howard snickered and grabbed a fourth waffle from the plate.

“Alright see you guys later!” Tony called out on his way to the front door.

Steve spun around to face the table. “What time?” He mouthed.

Howard held up six fingers and Steve nodded, quickly catching up with Tony. 

*************************************

“It’s been a while since we’ve been here huh?” Steve smiles and walked over with his rental skates. 

“It has!” Tony nodded and stood up, skate-walking over to Steve. “You remember how to skate backwards?” He chuckled.

“I’m sure I don’t.” 

“Well, I guess we’ve got some work to do then” Tony laughed and subconsciously crouched down to lace Steve’s skates.

“I’m so excited I get to spend the day with you!” Steve beamed.

Smiling and kissing him on the cheek was all Tony could do. He couldn’t put into words how grateful he was for Steve and the opportunity to spend his birthday together.

“Come on.” Tony smiled and held his hand out for Steve to hold as they went out on the floor of the rink.

_Tubthumping_ was playing loudly through the speakers as the two started to skate with the rest of the crowd.

_I get knocked down, but I get up again.  
You’re never gonna keep me down. I get knocked down, but I get up again.You’re never gonna keep me down._

“You know, this song was you when we were here the last time. You just _kept_ getting knocked down and _knocked down again_ -“ 

“Shut up!” Steve laughed.

“No but listen... _you got up again!_ ” Tony snickered and the music quieted down and the lights went off leaving nothing but the glow in the dark furniture and strobe lights.

“See, _everyone_ is tired of your jokes.” Steve smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes and listened to the radio.

_I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing_ started to play and people started pairing up and slowing down.

“Couples skate.” He smiled.

“We’re a couple this time.” Steve chuckled and took Tony’s hands. He pulled him back out onto the floor and close to his chest.

“Steve! You’re skating backwards.” Tony grinned.

“The things I do for you.” Steve shook his head and smiled.

*************************************

After a couple hours at the skating rink, the boys had some lunch and went to the mall.

“Wow we’re just visiting all the iconic Tony and Steve places huh.” Tony chuckled, remembering Peggy catching them here a few months ago.

“We sure are!” Steve laughed, dragging Tony into _Wet Seal._

“Wait a minute- _why are we going in here?_ Steve we don’t shop! We buy smoothies and stare at people through our sunglasses _you know this!_ ” Tony protested.

_This would be the hard part._ Steve thought.

“I know, I know but I thought maybe this one time we could actually shop.” Steve said, trying to be convincing.

“But why?” Tony glared.

“I wanna pick out an outfit for you.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“Will you stop _grilling me?_ ” 

“No!” Tony replied.

_Dammit, Mr. Stark._ Steve shook his head internally.

“What’s it gonna take?” Steve asked, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

“...a smoothie.”

“Okay I can buy you a smoo-“

“ _And_ you have to let me pick out an outfit for you!” Tony smiled.

“...fine.” Steve painfully agreed.

“Alright then. Let’s get shopping, _pretty boy._ ”

Steve sighed and followed Tony into the store.

By the time they left, Tony was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and swim shorts while Steve was wearing black jeans and a black t shirt with white writing that read:

“ _shhh no one cares_ ”

“It’s so _mean._ ” Steve shook his head.

“Oh stop, you look great! _I look like Tommy Bahama._ ” 

“Yeah you do!” Steve laughed.

“Just buy my smoothie.” Tony glared.

*************************************

It was almost six o clock when Steve finally brought Tony back to his house. 

“Wanna swim?” Steve asked as they came in through the front door. 

“Yeah!” Tony said, running up the steps to his room. 

“Thank God, I can change out of these angry clothes.” Steve said grabbing his swim shorts and heading to the bathroom to change.

“Oh don’t start.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Just stay here until I come back out.” Steve ordered and closed the bathroom door.

“ _Yes sir._ ” Tony muttered sarcastically. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at the outfit Steve had put on him. 

It was so different from his usual style but it looked kind of nice. Of course he’d never admit that to Steve.

“Are you ready?” Tony asked once Steve came back out.

“Um-“ Steve glanced over at Tony’s clock. 5:52. “Almost. I left my sunscreen in the car so...I’m gonna go get it.” Steve said on his way out of the bedroom.

“Babe you can just use mine.” Tony offered. 

“No no no this is SPF 30 I _have_ to have SPF 50.” Steve lied.

“Oh okay.” Tony chuckled.

“Yeah so um... _just_ _stay here until get back._ ”

“What? Why are you so hellbent on keeping me in here like a prisoner?” Tony laughed.

“I- no reason. _Just wait here._ ” Steve flashed a smile and closed Tony’s door.

Tony stood there for a moment until he heard the front door close. He opened his door and went down to the kitchen. 

He heard the beat of some song coming from outside and a splash of water from the pool.

_What in the-_

Peggy walked through the patio door wearing a flowy pineapple printed calf length dress and sandals (with a wedge of course).

“Tony! I didn’t know you were here! What a _surprise!_ ” She said, quite louder than she usually was.

“Surprise? Peggy _, I live here._ ” Tony chuckled.

“Well duhhh.” She smiled, closing the door behind her.

“ _What’s going on out there?_ ” Tony tried to look behind her but she quickly closed the blinds. 

“Nothing you need to worry about!” She smiled and eyed the clock behind Tony.

_5:56_

“I don’t think I _believe_ you.” Tony said, starting to walk over to another window when he was hit with three darts. “AH! _Peggy what are you doing?_ ” Tony cried.

“Don’t open those blinds.” She replied holding the nerf revolver pointing at Tony.

Tony furrowed his brow and attempted to do it again when he was met with another round of darts.

“Oh my god!” He tried to run to the other side but Peggy kept shooting. 

Finally he crouched behind the island. “OKAY OKAY I SURRENDER I WONT LOOK!” He called out and peered over the counter.

Peggy looked at the clock again. _6:00_

“No it’s quite fine, you can come along!” She sat the gun on the counter and smoothed out her dress.

“But you just-“

“It’s all in the past. Come along now.” Peggy waved it off as he walked over.

“I’m so confused-” Tony sighed and Peggy opened the door.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY!!” Everyone shouted.

“WHAT!” Tony’s jaw dropped before turning up into a huge grin.

There were two island style decorated blow up slides that led into the pool. There were wobbly foam obstacle steps in the water just like at the waterparks.

Just like he thought, he had heard music. _Steal My Sunshine_ was playing on the big speakers by the house. And there was a table with a bunch of tropical snacks and drinks. 

Tony almost cried at the sight of all of his friends who ran up to hug him when he came down to the patio.

Jarvis who wore a grass skirt and coconut bra was fervently snapping pictures on the side.

“Look at that face, he’s so surprised.” Howard beamed.

Peggy hugged into Howard’s side and smiled. “I know! I had to _shoot him_ so he wouldn’t spoil it.” She shook her head.

  
“You wha- _I don’t even want to know.”_

Bruce and Natasha sat on the side and dipped their feet in while Clint and T made a beeline to do the slides again.

His other friends swam around and mingled in the pool. 

“Surpriiiissse.” Pepper smiled and hugged Tony tight.

He hadn’t even seen her in the group.

“Oh my god you’re here too?” Tony laughed and hugged her back.

“Of course! I couldn’t miss this!” She smiled. 

“Did you meet everyone?” Tony asked.

“Everyone but your _imaginary boyfriend._ ” Pepper smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked around for Steve. There he was at the food table sticking a strawberry in the chocolate fountain.

“Come on.” Tony pulled her over to the table.

“Babe is this fondue?-“

“Steve meet Pepper. _Pepper_ meet Tall, blonde, _football captain Steve._ ”

“You exist!” Pepper laughed.

“I don’t know what’s happening right now but it nice to meet you!” Steve chewed the strawberry and shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you too, captain!” She smiled.

*************************************

Tony laughed and pulled himself out of the pool before running over to Howard and Peggy.

“Hoooowaaard!” He grinned.

“What is it, boy?” Howard tried not to smile.

“Everyone wants to see you go down the water slide!” Tony said.

“Everyone?” Howard have an amused chuckle.

“ _Everyone_.” Tony nodded.

“We’ll see.” Howard said, opening the grill back up.

“Yaaaay.” Tony cheered quietly and turned to Peggy.

“ _No_.” She said before Tony could even speak.

“Cmon Peggy! _It’s my birthday!_ ” Tony begged.

“You will not guilt me into going on that thing. _Absolutely not._ ”

“We’ll see!” Tony smiled and ran back to jump in the pool.

*************************************

After a few slide and swim races, games of chicken fight, and dinner, everyone was eating cake and Tony was opening gifts.   
  


“That ones from me!” Clint called out with a big smile. 

Tony pulled a crate of sodas out of a gift bag. It was the poison sodas from Ralph’s surf shop.   


“Really Clint?” Tony laughed. “If I drink one of these this’ll be the last birthday I’ll ever have.”

“There’s one more thing!” Clint laughed.

“Aww! Thanks, man!” Tony laughed and put the cheap plastic puka shellnecklace on.

“ _You’re welcoooome._ ” 

Then Tony opened a present from Bruce. It was an engraved wooden certificate of achievement from the national science competition where they had placed third.

It had his name and invention on the front.

“Oh wow... _Bruce, thank you._ ” Tony smiled softly. It finally felt like he had been a part of the project.

Then he opened Steve’s gift. 

A new discman with a CD inside that Steve had made full of all of he and Tony’s favorite songs. The CD was labeled _He Blinded Me With Science._

“One of our first actual conversations together, you said ‘ _I’m good as dead without my tunes.’_

And after your ancient Walkman finally bit the dust I figured you could use this.” Steve chuckled.

“Wow, Your memory is impeccable. Thank you, Steven.” Tony smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

  
Finally Howard and Peggy gave him their present.

They handed him two envelopes one small and one big. 

“Open the small one first.” Peggy told him.

Howard was about to burst with excitement. He had kept this huge secret for almost two weeks.

Tony opened the small envelope and inside was a birthday card and an official travel card from the airport. The birthday card read:

_For your trips back and forth. We hope you’ll visit us often._

“What in the world guys?” Tony smiled nervously and opened the big envelope.

Inside was an acceptance letter from MIT. Tony read them quietly all the way to the bottom.

Tears started to well up in his eyes and threaten to spill out. “ _I got in to MIT!._ ” He laughed as tears fell down his face. All of his friends cheered as he hugged his parents and Steve. Jarvis took more pictures and wiped away tears of his own.

God,what a night. Tony wiped his eyes and smiled.

*************************************

“I can’t believe it...we’re gonna get the life we wanted together.” Steve smiled. The party was over and now he and Tony were talking in the driveway.

“I can’t believe it either. I’m so happy.” Tony smiled and leaned into Steve’s side. “Now comes the hard part. _Being apart for a month_ ”

“I think _getting into the schools_ counted as the hard part, babe. And anyways we can do it! I leave in a week and then you come a month after. We’ll call each other everyday, it’ll be a breeze I promise.”

“Okay...since you promise.” 

“Yeah. But in the meantime, we’re both here.” Steve smiled and pulled Tony into a kiss. Tony pulled Steve closer and leaned against Steve’s car. 

They spent a few more minutes together before they had to say their goodbyes.

Tony went back in the house and to the living room where his family was looking through pictures.

Tony squeezed between Howard and Peggy and looked along with them. Jarvis had fallen asleep in the armchair, still wearing the coconut bra.

The pile of pictures took them back through the amazing night they’d had.

_Howard laughing as he slid down the slide and into the pool._

_Peggy absolutely not laughing as she was swiftly thrown into the water by Howard and Steve._

_Clint going down the slide headfirst._

_T sending huge waves splashing over Bruce who was trying to get away._

_Natasha floating on her back and throwing up a peace sign._

_Steve and Tony laughing as Tony tried to give him a piggy back ride._

_Howard and Peggy laughing and dancing._

_Steve hugging Tony who’s eating pineapple off of a popsicle stick._

_And of course a picture of Jarvis in full Luau attire, striking a pose with his hands on his hips._

“That was so much fun!” Peggy smiled.

“I can’t believe we pulled off the surprise.” Howard nodded happily.

“Me neither, because you and Steve are _terrible_ liars. _No offense._ And Peggy I might have to take your nerf gun back if you’re going to use it _against me.  
_

“I did what I had to do.” Peggy replied before Jarvis let out a loud snore. 

“Good lord!” Howard exclaimed.

“I’m with Jarvis. It’s late and I’m _exhausted_.” Tony said, standing to his feet.

“Seems like everyone is ready to turn in then.” Howard chuckled and checked his watch.

“Mr. Jarvis!” Peggy tapped the sleeping butler’s head and he jumped awake.

“I must’ve dozed off.” He muttered.

“ _Must have_.” Howard laughed.

Peggy shook her head “Cmon, we’re all going to bed.” 

“Oh thank goodness. Being a hula gal _really tired me out._ ”

Peggy turned to Tony. “ _I’m so proud of you, young man._ Happy birthday and I love you.” She said placing a kiss on his cheek and going upstairs.

“I as well!” Jarvis called out behind him.

“Aw thanks guys love you too.” He turned back to Howard. “And thank _you_ for the party. It really meant a lot.” He smiled.

“It meant a lot to me too.”

“Yeah?” Tony sat back down across from Howard. 

“Yeah.” Howard nodded. “This was the first birthday that I’ve been able to spend with you in twelve years.”

“It’s the first birthday party I’ve _had_ in a while.” Tony added. 

“Well I wanted to make it special and memorable.“

“Nothing says special and memorable like Jarvis in a coconut bra.” Tony laughed.

“ _That picture_ is going on the mantle.” Howard laughed and glanced at all the new pictures of him and Peggy and Jarvis and Tony and Steve.

“You know. Before you came last year, I had the same pictures there for eleven years. And I’ve finally gotten new ones. I just want you to know how much that means to me. How much even just a small picture means.

There’s so much that I missed. So much that i wanted to be there for. So every picture, or trip, or day I get with you... _I don’t take it for granted._ ” Howard explained.

Tony sighed. “I hate to get _sappy, Howard_ but...this has been the best year I’ve had. _Ever._ I really thought...I thought you hated me.

I forced myself to hate you. I was so angry about everything. And if someone had told me a year ago that I’d be coming here to live with you and it would turn out like this...I don’t know what I’d do. 

You’ve just...you’ve done _so much for me._ And I was like... _a mess_ when I got here.” Tony chuckled.

“ _You_ _were_ _a piece of work._ ” Howard nodded with a smile.

“I know. But you really helped me turn all that around. I mean I’m going to MIT. How the hell did that even happen?” He smiled.

“Listen, all I did was _show_ you what you could do. You’re the one who did it all. And I’m so proud of you. _Way more than you know._ ” 

“Thank you.” Tony smiled.

“Thank you.” Howard smiled back. 

“Well, Goodnight.” Tony yawned.

“Goodnight.” Howard chuckled.

Tony stood up and stared at Howard.

“What?” He laughed.

“Aren’t you gonna...you know... _tuck me in._ ” Tony muttered and Howard busted out laughing.

“I’m sorry. Even eighteen year olds need to be tucked in sometimes, I suppose.” He followed Tony up the steps.

Howard put Tony’s new pictures on the mirror while he went through his nighttime routine.

“Uh you know when you get to college your roommate is _probably_ going to ask you to sleep in some _actual pajamas._ ” Howard shook his head.

“Well they’re just gonna have to deal with it.” Tony said, flopping onto his bed and letting Howard pull the covers over him. 

“And what about all of _these_?” Howard asked, picking up three pairs of balled up socks from the floor.

“... _no comment_.” Tony replied.

“Well _that_ is a first!” Howard laughed and threw the socks in the hamper before sitting on the side of Tony’s bed. “Goodnight, my Anthony. _I love you._ ”

“ _I love you too._ ” Tony replied.


	12. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this short, final chapter, Howard and Peggy tie the knot! And Tony and Steve must say goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Well....it has been a looong time since I’ve posted here!! I’ve missed this and I do have some things in the works, but for now, here’s the final chapter of the Good Trouble storyline!!   
> HUGE thank you to every single person who got invested in this story! I appreciate you so so much!!❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Look out for some other content on my page soon!

Between Prom and Tony’s birthday and all kinds of other big events, the past few weeks had been busy-but exciting- for the Stark family.

Today was no different. There was quite a bit happening in fact. After reevaluating and replanning their wedding,Howard and Peggy would officially be tying the knot that afternoon.

On top of that, it was also the day Steve would be heading off to Boston for college. 

_They had a busy day ahead._

“I can’t believe dad is _finally_ getting married!” Tony smiled and bit into an apple.

“...While this is a rather exciting occasion, _he has been married once before._ ” Jarvis chuckled.

“Yeah, I don’t count that one.” He said with his mouth full.

“If it weren’t for that one, you wouldn’t be here!” 

“Jarvis, that’s a price I’m _more_ than willing to pay.” Tony replied.

Jarvis rolled his eyes. “Speaking of Mr. Stark, _where is he_? It’s quite unusual for him to be the last one downstairs, especially on a day like this.”

“He’s still getting dressed. I convinced him to let me pick his clothes and it threw him off his game.” Tony smirked.

“He let you choose his wedding attire? _Is the sky falling_?” 

“ _Hahaha_ _very funny_. The wedding is casual. I’m the king of casual! _It’s only right_.”

“Whatever you say, your highness.” Jarvis said, pouring hot coffee into Howard’s tumbler.

“Oh Jarvis I don’t think I’ll be needing coffee today.” Howard entered the kitchen and chuckled nervously.

Tony gestured for Jarvis to give him the cup instead. Jarvis glared and handed him the coffee.

“Dad, you look amazing. This is the best you’ve ever looked. I swear.” Tony nodded, looking Howard up and down.

Tony had dressed him in a black pair of jeans (no rip due to Howard’s protests), black blazer and bow tie with a white button up. Tony was wearing the same but with a regular tie.

“Give a twirl!” Jarvis said.

“I’m _not_ gonna do tha-“

“ _Dad...give a twirl._ ”

Howard sighed and turned in a circle once and Tony and Jarvis laughed. 

“Excellent sir!” Jarvis laughed. 

“T minus two hours until the two of you become Mr. and Mrs. Peggy Carter!” Tony smiled and sipped from the cup.

“Exactly. Now come on so we aren’t late.” Howard chuckled.

*************************************

The three of them were walking up the stairs to the courthouse when Steve came up next to Tony and put an arm around him, scaring Tony to death.

“AH- Steve dont do that _you almost got punched._ ” 

“Aww just like old times!” Steve laughed.

“Oh my god, you’re terrible.-“ Tony shook his head.

“Steve, you made it! Thanks for coming!” Howard smiled.

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it!”

“Well maybe not you, but _where_ _is Margaret Elizabeth Carter_. Of _all_ days to be late she chooses _this one._ ”Howard chuckled and checked his watch.

“I’m quite on time I’ll have you know. And if I ever had a day to be fashionably late, it _should_ be this one.” Peggy replied, strolling up with her best friend Janet.

She also wore jeans and a white chiffon blouse. Her hair was in loose waves and she looked completely unbothered by her fiancé’s remarks in her red sunglasses.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t believe the bride and groom are supposed to see each other before the wedding.” Jarvis said.

“Oh please that’s all a crock of superstitious baloney.” Peggy laughed.

“Mm I don’t know, Peggy! I’ve heard stories.” Coulson added on his way up the steps to the rest of the group.

“Good grief.” Peggy rolled her eyes with a smile.

”The best man has arrived! I believe that’s everyone.” Jarvis chimed.

With that, they all headed inside.

  
*************************************

The Ceremony was very low profile. Peggy and Howard stood at the front end of the aisle and exchanged short but sweet vows. 

Steve was listening intently with a small smile on his face. Tony was leaning against Steve’s shoulder and once again looking over the marrying couples outfits. 

“Should anyone present have any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“OH MY GOD!” Tony exclaimed without thinking. Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes. 

He quickly put a hand over his mouth. 

“ _I’m so sorry_. I just noticed you guys... _you’re wearing the shoes._ ” He blushed and weakly pointed at the bride and groom converse on their feet. 

Howard and Peggy burst out laughing. Tony slid down in his seat as the minister shook his head and continued on.

“...Do you Howard Anthony Walter Stark take Margaret Elizabeth Carter to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

“I do.” Howard grinned.

“And do you Margaret Elizabeth Carter take Howard Anthony Walter Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Peggy grinned also. 

“ _Thank God_...” Howard muttered under his breath. 

“Then by the power of the state I pronounce you Husband and Wife. _You may now kiss the bride._ ” 

Howard smiled and leaned in to kiss Peggy. All the friends and family cheered.

“Aw man!! I missed it!” A voice called from the back. 

“ _Angie_!” Howard and Peggy laughed.

“ _Angie_?” Tony and Steve turned and gawked, eyes wide in confusion.

“Me!” Angie laughed and ran over to hug Peggy and Howard. “Congratulations to the two of you!”

“ _Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa WHAT are you doing here_?” Tony asked loudly as he stood from his seat.

Angie laughed and whipped around, putting a hand on her hip. “Well Tony, what are _you_ doing here?” 

“Thems my _parents_! What are YOU doing here?” Tony pointed, completely confused.

“Thems my best friends.” Angie laughed. 

“How do you guys know Angie?” Howard asked with an arm around Peggy.

“These two were at papa’s diner every night for months!“

“So we’ve heard.” Peggy smirked.

“ _Wait wait wait a minute-_ “ Tony put a hand up. “Did you know who I was this whole time?” He asked.

“Howard’s son? Yeah! And I knew about Steve too! Why do you two clowns think I gave you free coffee all the time?” She smiled.

Tony and Steve shrugged. 

“Um...because we needed it to study and get into our dream schools?” Tony suggested.

“Speaking of, look at the time! Steve your flight leaves soon!” Howard said glancing at his watch.

“That’s true, you should probably head to the airport then.” Peggy said as they all headed out to the parking lot.

“Yeah...Your flight. Would be a _shame_ if you missed it! Then you would have to stay here with ME!” Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve.

“That _would_ be a shame.” Steve laughed.

“Are you excited?” Peggy smiled.

“I am excited... _I’m also super nervous._ ” Steve admitted. 

“You can do it! We’re all so proud of you!” Howard said, giving Steve’s shoulder a firm squeeze.

“Yes, you’ll do just fine darling!” Peggy said giving him a hug. “Just don’t skip class!” She pointed a finger.

“ _Noted!_ ” Steve blushed thinking about that first meeting between he and Peggy, and Tony chuckled under his breath.

“Well, I’m going to ride with Steve to the airport. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Tony said.

“Okay, we’ll be at the boardwalk!” Howard smiled.

The family said their goodbyes to Steve and Tony walked with him to the car. He linked his arm with Steve’s and laid on his shoulder.

“So...” Tony said.

“So what?” Steve smiled.

“...Do you think we’ll get married?” Tony asked. 

Steve thought quietly for a moment and Tony’s heartbeat quickened.

“Yeah...yeah I do.” Steve replied.

“Okay good.” Tony replied as they took their seats and he popped on his sunglasses. “Me too.”

They rode in comfortable silence for a while. This was the last time they’d talk in person for a month, and yet neither of them had anything to say. Tony took a mental picture of the way the wind blew through Steve’s hair as he drove through the row of green lights. Steve thought about how much he’d miss holding Tony’s hand as he drove.

The ride didn’t take as long as either of them had hoped, and they were pulling up to the airport before they knew it.

“Are you sure you’re not leaving something?” Tony asked.

“I think I have everything.” Steve nodded.

“Okay good... _just checking._ ” Tony nodded back as they got out to get Steve’s bags and go inside. “Your parents aren’t coming?”

“Nope, we said our goodbyes this morning. It’s just me and you!” Steve answered, wheeling his suitcase behind him as they headed to the baggage drop off. 

After tagging and dropping off his bags, the boys went to wait for Steve’s flight to be called. They sat together and shared a six dollar bag of cookies.

“These aren’t _nearly_ as good as the ones from the mall, if we’re being honest.” Steve shook his head.

“Oh for sure, these don’t even come close.” Tony agreed. 

“ _Ten minutes to boarding_ ” the muffled speaker called out.

Tony sighed quietly. “You’re sure you have _everything_?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Steve said with a small smile.

“Okay...it’s just getting close to go time.” Tony nodded.

“ _It is_.” Steve said, standing up and holding his hand out. Tony took Steve’s hand and followed him over to the gate. 

“I hope you don’t expect me to stand around and wave at the plane when it takes off, or some cheesy shit like that.” Tony said.

“I would _never_!” Steve laughed. 

“There’s Betsy.” Tony pointed as the airport employees put the cars onto the plane.

“Yep. This is really happening.” Steve said.

“ _Flight to Boston Logan International Airport is boarding now._ ”

“That’s me.” Steve said with a nervous smile.

“Yeah...And-“ Tony’s voice broke as he

fidgeted with his sleeve. “And you’re _sure_ you have _everything_?” He said as a tear ran down his face.

“Well, I won’t technically have everything until you get to Boston. But for now, I promise I have what I need. Okay?”

Tony nodded as Steve pulled him into a tight hug. “ _I love you._ ” He said.

“ _I love you too_.” Steve replied, kissing the top of Tony’s head. 

“See you in a month?” Steve asked with a teary smile.

“ _See you in a month_. Call me everyday?” Tony replied as steve walked closer to the boarding gate.

“ _Every single day_...” He replied. “...See you later?” 

“ _See you later._ ” Tony smiled and wiped a few more tears from his face as Steve slowly faded from view.

He made his way out of the building and took a seat on a bench outside. He looked up at the sky for almost fifteen minutes until he saw Steve’s plane takeoff and steady out. 

_I’m still not gonna wave._

_  
_He thought to himself as he started walking to the pier to meet his parents.

He missed Steve so much already, but it would only be a month until they saw each other again. 

_Only a month. Only a month._ _That’s not that long. Only a month._

He walked down the boardwalk for a while before he spotted his parents walking hand in hand and laughing it up about something. 

Tony still couldn’t get over them actually wearing the shoes he picked for them. 

“Hey guys!” Tony said coming up on Howard’s side. 

“Hey!” They both smiled.

“You made it just in time! We’re about to get ice cream!” Peggy said.

“Well it wouldn’t be a day in the Stark family without ice cream now would it.”

“Never!” Howard replied

*************************************

The three of them sat with their legs hanging over the side of the pier as they ate their ice cream cones. 

“You know, next month it’ll be your turn! _Two generations of MIT!_ ” Howard beamed.

“I’ll admit I’m not ready to see you go just yet.” Peggy said, averting her gaze.

“Aww Peggy is gonna miss me!” Tony teased.

She rolled her eyes. “We’re _both_ going to miss you. But we’re proud of you and so excited to see where you go.”

“Me too. But I feel like I just got settled in here and now I’m moving again. _Except across the country this time._ ” Tony said, biting into the waffle cone.

“Well, you always have a home here in Malibu with us.” Howard said, putting an arm around Tony. “And we’re going to visit you ALL the time.” He added.

“Whoa whoa, let’s take it down a few notches, why don’t we?” Tony replied. Of course he didnt really mean that.Yes he wanted his space, but he would miss his parents dearly.

“Once a month seems reasonable.” Peggy said.

“I agree.” Howard nodded and turned to Tony. “ _Two against one...so._ ” He shrugged. 

“I suppose that’ll work.” Tony laughed. 

Tony thought about Peggy and Howard, and Steve. He thought about all of his friends and all of his accomplishments that he had worked so hard for. He did it. He had a rough start but had ultimately come out on top. He now had a future to look forward to and a past to be proud of. That was worth more than anything. 

The family sat together on the pier. They thought about all that had happened and all that was to come. It had been a wild year full of ups, downs, and in betweens, but none of them would change it for a thing.


End file.
